Primarch of the Shinobi
by Xeno Major
Summary: Kyuubi is fast approaching Konoha, but Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki die due to birth complications. Now who is the Yondaime going to use as the container? Maybe that girl they found in that strange crater? FemNaruxKyuubi Crossover. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

_Konohagakure no sato was a very prosperous ninja village, easily the most powerful, with it's famous leader, the Yondaime Hokage. The Yondaime was regarded as one of the most powerful ninja of all time. Konoha was a great place to live, with little poverty, and few outside threats._

_Of course, someone in Konoha's Council had to jinx it, by thinking that Konoha will never be defeated. In this councilman's arrogance, he did not think for a second that Kami was watching._

_Oh well. Life is more interesting this way anyway._

_Four weeks later, a ANBU patrol reported that a nearby village was gone._

_Not destroyed. Gone._

_The village had been utterly destroyed, to the point the all the was left was a few crushed buildings._

_Not one body was found._

_The next week, a heavily injured ANBU entered the Yondaime's office. _

_The ANBU was the sole survivor of a squad that was doing a routine patrol. The patrol ranged from the south-east to the north-east, twenty miles from Konoha._

_Approximately in the middle of the patrol, directly east of Konoha, something happened._

_To quote a more bad-mouthed Chuunin retelling the story later, that was were, " The shit hit the fan."_

…_Quite._

_The Kyuubi no Kitsune, a demon fox with the power to create tidal waves, and crush mountains with a mere swing of one of it's nine tails, was en route to Konoha._

_Oh, did I forget to mention, the Kyuubi is roughly three hundred feet tall?_

_I suppose that might make a small difference in the story._

_Reacting stupidly, Konoha's Council sent a massive force of over three hundred ANBU, Elite Jounin, and Jounin to beat off the Kyuubi._

_Completely ignoring the fact that this was the Legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of the Biju, as well as the King of Hell._

_Oh well. I wasn't there when the Kyuubi killed almost all of the strike force, leaving only a battle-scarred rookie Jounin alive._

_The Yondaime spent all this time trying to devise a way to kill or defeat the Kyuubi, with the pressure added to even more by the fact that his wife was pregnant._

_Later, one day after the strike force was crushed, the same battle-scarred rookie Jounin, one Hatake Kakashi, discovered a child in the forest surrounding Konoha. The baby was found in a clearing, made by some strange fire. The baby was unharmed._

_The baby, a girl, was very strange. She had dark blond hair, and silver eyes that seemed to hold more than was humanly possible._

_The girl was brought back to the Hokage, who decided to adopt her, whether he survived the Kyuubi's wrath or not. _

_The Kyuubi was fast approaching, when the Yondaime came upon the idea of the Shiki Fujin._

_Being a chivalrous man, he did not think even for a second to ask another to sacrifice their child to be the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_When the Kyuubi arrived at Konoha, all shinobi available defended their home, holding to give the Yondaime to prepare._

_However, it was at this moment that Kami intervened._

_Kami literally threw a wrench into the inner workings of fate._

_(Sigh), thus making me a player in this game of Russian Roulette._

_The child of the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki died, due to birth complications, and Kushina followed an hour later._

_The child, upon which everything had depended._

_Heart-broken, the Yondaime decided to seal the Kyuubi into the girl that had been found in the forest._

_He prepared the seals, and informed the retired Sandaime Hokage of his decision, and named the girl Naru Uzumaki, to prevent Iwa from taking it's revenge on the adopted daughter of their greatest enemy._

_The rest, as they say, is history._

_Take it from me, a battleground is a very scary place. Despite the primitive technology, this was no exception._

_Bodies were scattered around the ground, burned and crushed. These people were the unlucky._

_They had died painfully, burned or crushed to death._

_The lucky were the ones who had died instantly, incinerated._

_In this hellish nightmare, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato stared at his greatest problem._

_A blond, female baby lay in his arms, writings in black ink all over here stomach._

_The girl, oddly enough, was not crying. Instead, she was silent, staring deep into the Sandaime's eyes, scanning his soul._

_The Sandaime decided to help the girl, honoring the Yondaime's wish for the girl to be treated as a hero._

_Two months after the Kyuubi attack, that fateful night of October Tenth, the Hokage announced to a stunned village that the Kyuubi was not dead. _

_Instead, it had been sealed inside of this baby girl._

_The Hokage announced to the dumb-struck village that the Yondaime had wished for the girl to be seen as a hero, a savior from the Kyuubi._

_Of course, humans believe what the want, and will wrap their minds around whatever twisted vision they had, so long as they had a scapegoat._

_Fools.

* * *

_

The Sandaime was tired, as he studied this strange girl before him.

Naru Uzumaki was silent, never screaming.

Many had only seen Naru as the demon, even going as far as to attack the girl.

The Sandaime had beaten off many assassins.

Two weeks before, shortly before announcing the girl to the village, he had placed a extremely complicated Genjutsu-Ninjutsu hybrid on the girl, turning her, for all intents and purposes, into a boy.

The Sandaime was troubled, wondering what to do with this girl.

Fortunately for him, a Dark Angel was about to help him out.

A _Fallen_ Dark Angel.

**_Repent! For tomorrow you die!_**

* * *

The Sandaime sighed, leaning back in his chair.

" Hokage-sama?" his secretary asked.

" Yes?" the Sandaime asked, sighing again.

" There is a man here, he wishes to talk to you." the secretary said, containing her sneer at the baby in the cradle.

" Let him in." said the Hokage, wondering what could possibly be wrong now.

The man marched into the room, every step even, calm.

The man was tall, a massive six foot six, and had a sheathed sword across his back. Two, three foot long short swords were sticking out of his boots. The man was wearing white robes, and the dark shading on them indicated that the man was wearing something black underneath his robes. The man had a white hood on his head, with strange patterns along the hood.

" Greetings, Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato." said the man, standing perfectly still.

" Greetings, my good sir." said the Hokage, curious in the appearance and manner of this man. He walked with a determined gait that marked him as a veteran of many wars.

" Lord Hokage, I am here on a matter of the utmost importance. It concerns the girl in the cradle." the man said, his eyes and face shielded by the hood.

The Hokage was instantly more alert.

" If you intend to harm her, you with have to go through me!" the Hokage said fiercely.

" I do not wish her harm, though it please me to see not all of your village is blind." the man said, a smile graced his face, unnoticed.

" I am Zahariel Cypher, and I am tasked with protecting that girl there. I have been searching for her for over ten thousand years, searching far and wide, and getting in more than my fair share of wars." the man said, unconcerned that he had just dropped a bombshell on the old man in front of him.

" You have been searching for ten thousand years!" the Hokage yelped, suddenly scared of the man in front of him.

" J-just how old are you?" the Hokage asked, after taking a minute to calm his nerves.

" I am over ten thousand, one hundred and twenty years old." said Cypher, secretly enjoying the look of incredulity that appeared on the Hokage's face.

" I have been tasked by both my Primarch and another to protect this girl. I shall not fail. She is the last Primarch, and must be protected at all costs, even if I must give up my life, I will protect her." Cypher said, never hesitating throughout his explanation.

" And, what is a 'Primarch?' " asked the Hokage, even more confused.

" A Primarch is a genetically enhanced super warrior, who usually stand at a height of around ten feet tall, and all have risen to position's of power or infamy by the time the Emperor discovered them. It was originally thought that only eighteen Primarchs survived, but we have evidence to the contrary in front of us. Each other Primarch has been male, so this was a surprise when I learned of her." slowly explained Cypher, gesturing to the sleeping baby before them.

" I have a few questions." said the Hokage. He stood up, then started staring out the window in his office, gazing at the Hokage Monument.

" Then you may wish to sit back down. This will take a while." said Cypher, remembering how he got into this mess.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Zahariel ran from the basement where he had been stationed, guarding the Great Library of the Dark Angels._

_A hellish scene greeted him._

_Fire fell from the heavens, as two men slashed and hacked at each other with their swords._

_Zahariel's heart shuddered, for he recognized each of the men._

_One could barely be called a man. He was ten feet tall, dark, and handsome._

_The other was also dark, his face twisted in anger._

_They were both dressed in black armor, the former's more ornate than the latter's._

_Lion El' Jonson and Luther._

_Lion sliced through Luther's armor, slicing off a chunk off Luther's thigh._

_Luther collapsed, his leg rendered unusable, and finally the look of anger slid off of his face. Instead, Luther looked at Lion, and said something quietly._

_Zahariel could not hear, for he was too far away, but Lion answered, laying down his sword._

_Suddenly, a Dark Angel, his armor twisted and desecrated, leapt from the shadows, a twisted sword in his hand._

_The Chaos Marine sliced through Lion's armor, kicking away his sword._

_Zahariel too leapt from the shadows, pulling out the fang of the Calibanite Lion that had served as his sword for so long, and loped off the traitors head. Zahariel turned, scanning for any more enemies. When he saw there was none, he turned to Lion, and gasped._

_The demonic blade had sliced right through Lion's armor, creating a cut from Lion's left shoulder all the way to his right hip._

_Blood was gushing out off the cut, more blood than Zahariel thought Lion had._

_" Z-z-Zahariel…" Lion gasped, groaning from the pain the demonic blade had caused._

_" Z-Zahariel… remember our bond? The… sword I gave you…AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! The sword… there was another… sword made… but I thought to give it to Luther… but… I could __not… decide… to give it to Luther or you… Zahariel… There is a lost Primarch… you must find her… protect her… raise her… Zahariel… there is a realm… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! In the warp… were men go when they have died… You can enter this realm… when you are sleeping… Perturabo… Horus… those possessed by demons… they go there as well… you need to… AAAAAAHHHHHH!! Meet me… in this realm… after you escape…-" Lion explained, screaming in pain._

_" Escape, sire?" Zahariel asked confused. Why would he run?_

_" Zahariel… the Dark Angels… AAAAAAHHHHHH!! Will not believe you… AHH!! And Chaos must not AAAAAAAAAHHHH!! Know… the last thing we need… is another… Horus. Here, Zahariel… this is the other sword." Lion reached into a compartment of his armor, and withdrew a three foot long short sword, exactly the same as the one in Zahariel's hand._

_" Go… my son… make me proud…" a choked scream came from the Lion's throat, and his heavy breathing ceased._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

" So," said the Hokage, shaking Cypher from his memories.

" You will hang around of two years, and then take Naru to be trained by yourself. Am I correct?" asked the Hokage to confirm what he had just heard.

" Yes." said Cypher.

" I believe you can stay in the Yondaime's house, with Naru. The Yondaime adopted Naru, shortly before his death, so I believe it is only fitting she lives there." the Hokage slowly said, fishing a set of keys from his desk. The Hokage handed Cypher the keys, and gave him the address.

" I will tell the council that you are a retired ANBU Black Ops who wished to be Naru's guardian. It may not work, but it's our best hope." the Hokage said, putting his formal hat back on.

" If Naru need's anything, please don't be afraid to ask." the Hokage said, a small smile gracing his features at the sight of Cypher cradling Naru like she was the most important thing in his world. Then again, she was.

" If my Primarch can survive in the forests of Caliban with nothing but his hands, I believe I can suffice." Cypher said, opening the door to leave. On his way out, the secretary glared at Naru. Cypher responded by unsheathing one of his swords and hold it at the secretary's neck. He said nothing, but the threat was clear.

As Cypher walked to the house, he slew two drunks who had decided to 'kill the demon.'

With his bare hands, by throwing them over the walls of Konoha.

Fin

* * *

Cypher was able to explain the Primarchs to Sandaime while remembering his past because of him being a Space Marine. They have vast mental abilities far beyond those of a normal human.

No, Naru is not going to kick everyone's ass. Not right off the bat, anyway. The only thing she will learn is swordsmanship, and some other things.

No, Lion is not dead, and neither is Luther. Lion will be unconscious for a long time, and Luther will be constantly interrogated, believing that Lion will come and forgive him. Which may happen.

Cypher carries Lion's sword out of respect for Lion, and for when Lion will return to fight again.

No, Naru and Cypher will not use guns or anything you wouldn't ordinarily see in the canon. Cypher realized that bringing anything like that will screw up Naru's world's natural balance.

Please review, even if it is only to say, "you spelled shithead" wrong. I screw up routinely, so don't hesitate to correct me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I am back, with the second installment of " Primarch of the Shinobi."

* * *

Twelve years later, three robed figures walked up to the gates of Konoha.

One was tall, six foot six, and wore a white robe, with a patterned hood over his head, the cowl concealing his face in shadow.

The second was six foot four, and wore a red robe similar to the first's robe, with the cowl concealing his face as well.

The third was five foot tall, and wore a silver robe similar to the other two, again, with the cowl.

" Halt!" called one the Chunin Guards.

The robed figures halted, and made no other move, standing as still as statues.

" What is your business in Konoha?" asked the guard, looking at the robed figures.

" We are here to talk with the Hokage. Tell him that the Primarch has returned, with her mentor and another." said the white robe, his tone emotionless.

" Very well. I will inform him." with that, one of the two Chunin guards Shushined away, while the other watched the travelers more carefully.

Only a minute later, the Chunin returned, looking curious and wary now.

" The Hokage says that he would like to talk to you, and that you can stay in the house you stayed at before." the Chunin said nothing else, and manned his post again.

The robed figures walked through Konoha, taking their time looking at the way the village had changed.

The buildings were repaired from the Kyuubi attack, but the usual Uchiha policeman were no longer patrolling the streets, instead, non-Uchiha's patrolled, looking at the newcomer's with suspicion.

The robed figures walked into the Hokage Tower, up through the floors, eventually reaching the Sandaime's office.

The secretary was different, noticed the white robed one.

The figures walked into the office, ignoring the secretary's efforts to shove them out.

The Sandaime looked up from his constant paperwork, and smiled when he saw the robed figures waiting. The Sandaime closed the door, and sat back down, smiling broadly.

" Please, take off you cloaks. We know who each other is, and I see no reason for us to hide our identities." said the Hokage pleasantly.

The figures slowly took off their cloaks, revealing the people hiding beneath them.

The white robed figure had dark hair and blue eyes, and had his two swords sticking out his boots again. Cypher smiled back at the Hokage, though a little less broadly. Cypher wore simple travelers clothes, in black.

The silver robed figure was a girl, with dark blond hair and deep, all-knowing eyes. Naru smiled warmly at the old man who had protected her before Cypher had taken her to be trained. Naru wore jungle camo cargo pants, all greens and browns. She wore a sleeveless shirt and a vest over it, and had a four foot long katana sticking out over her right shoulder. Her open vest and shirt were also jungle camo, with the same vibrant greens and dull browns. She was wearing combat boots, with a steel toe cap. She also wore a red bandana over her head, in the style of one Ibiki Morino, and her blond hair peaked out of the sides of it. Her baby fat was already gone, and although she was smiling at the Hokage, her silver eyes were hard, and gave the suggestion that it was deeply unwise to mess with this girl.

The red robed figured was a man, with light red hair, red eyes, and a roguish look about his face. He wore dark red shinobi pants, and a dark red sleeveless vest. He had long throwing knives crisscrossing his torso on bandoliers.

The Hokage stared at the red wearing man, curious about this traveler.

Seeing the Hokage's stare, the red traveler bowed, and said, " Lord Hokage, I am a friend of Cypher and Naru, and you do not need to worry about little old me. My name is Kyuubi."

The Hokage pulled out a kunai and had nearly launched it when Cypher stepped in.

" Lord, Kyuubi is not a threat to Konoha. While I was training Naru, I had a friend of mine perform an exorcism on him. Oddly enough, Kyuubi was forced from the seal, resulting in him being a normal human like the rest of us." Cypher put in quickly, to prevent the Hokage from doing anything rash.

The Hokage relaxed slightly, but still appeared high-strung.

" By the way old man," said Naru, grinning happily at the Hokage's discomfort with the title. " We won't be staying in the house. We're going to stay in the forest, to prevent civilians questioning what we are doing in my dad's house."

The Hokage looked surprised, but nodded. He glanced anxiously at Kyuubi once again, oblivious to Kyuubi's huge anime-style sweatdrop.

" Relax old man." put in Naru, seeing the Hokage's unease. " Kyuubi isn't a threat. The only time he would be is if someone attacked me." she explained.

" If someone attacked you? What about Cypher?" the Hokage asked, confused.

" Cypher is over ten thousand years old, he can handle himself." Kyuubi put in, his roguish grin widening slightly. Kyuubi's voice was rough yet smooth, and quiet, but easily reached everyone's ears.

" Besides," said Naru, stepping closer to Kyuubi and throwing her arm around him. "Kyuubi isn't in love with Cypher."

The Hokage froze.

Naru looked a bit worried when Sarutobi didn't move for more than a minute.

" Hellooo? Old man? Anyone in there?" Naru called, waving a hand in front of the Sandaime's face.

With a loud "WHUMP," the Hokage crumbled to the ground.

Naru turned to her companions, a sheepish grin on her face.

" I think we better evacuate before someone jumps to conclusions again." Naru said, looking directly at Cypher.

"What?" Cypher said. " It isn't my fault that I have incredibly bad luck! That governor had a heart attack!" he protested.

The trio walked out of the office, Cypher and Naru arguing fiercely, as Kyuubi started laughing at them. Naru stopped yelling at Cypher and turned to Kyuubi, a look of rage on her face.

Kyuubi stopped laughing. " N-naru, I-I didn't m-mean t-to-" he tried to say, his face losing it's roguish grin, and instead showing his fear.

WHAM!

Kyuubi flew down the street, a large bruise already forming on his head.

Cypher watched Kyuubi shoot down the street, mentally reminding himself never to piss of Naru.

* * *

Cypher slashed through his katas, slashing and shredding imaginary foes to pieces.

Naru watched from the sidelines as Kyuubi sat down next to her, a scroll in one hand, a forehead protector in the other.

" Naru-chan, apparently you are now a Genin, and you need to report to the Academy tomorrow. They put you on the roster as a Genin because the Hokage doesn't know what you can do. He says, 'try not to kill anyone.' " Kyuubi said, laughing.

Naru hopped out onto the grass as Cypher stepped off. She whipped out her sword, and started slashing through katas.

Her sword was strange, long and slender. It was gently curved, and had a organic look about it. The hilt was silver steel, and did not look organic like the rest of the blade. The blade had a few kanji on it, in blood.

As Naru finished her kata, she sat down next to Kyuubi, who was writing a scroll. Naru peeked over his shoulder, and saw that he was writing explanations to the Hokage.

" It's getting late, maybe you should get some rest for tomorrow Naru." Cypher said, seemingly

materializing out of nothing.

" I am going to scout out Konoha, o see if there are any threats." Cypher continued, his face serious.

" You just want to run to the local 'bookstore' you pervert!" Naru yelled, punching Cypher hard in the jaw.

" So? I'm a man. A superman, but still a man!" Cypher retorted, rubbing his bruised jaw.

Wrong answer.

Naru screamed in exasperation, and started chasing Cypher around the house, waving her sword over her head like a primitive Amazon warrior, screaming all the while.

Kyuubi chuckled at Cypher's misfortune, then turned back to writing the scroll.

* * *

Naru walked into the classroom, ignoring the noise around her. She still wore her jungle vest, with her organic sword sticking over her right shoulder.

Naru looked around, then sat in an unoccupied seat by a brooding dark haired kid. The kid wore a blue shirt and white shorts, and looked like he had a chicken's ass for a haircut.

Naru also noticed a Hyuuga girl, who looked very shy.

Naru then saw a lazy looking boy, sleeping in the back row. His hair looked like a pineapple, shooting out behind his head.

Naru saw many others, but none interested her as much as the sleeping boy.

She lapsed into a sort of trance, appearing to those near her to be sleeping.

Her mind traveled through the warp, using what little psychic power she had to travel to the Realm of the Dead.

* * *

She opened her eyes, seeing a vast white plain instead of the classroom she was in before. She was wearing her silver robes again, with the hood down, and had a design on the back of her cloak. Two swords similar to her sword were crossed beneath a grinning skull, with a red bandanna covering it's forehead and the top of it's head.

Naru walked forward, ignoring the vast emptiness before her. She appeared before a huge, bigger-than-life-size chess set. Only, this chess set had terrain, starships, vehicles and more. One army was painted bright yellow, the other stone gray. Two men sat in huge chairs, elevated so that they could see the pieces.

There was also a set of huge raisers, in which sat around twenty other people.

Naru climbed the raisers, sitting down beside a man, who wore several pelts over his grey and gold robes.

" Have they moved yet?" Naru asked the man, who gave her a glance.

" No," said Horus, Primarch of the Luna Wolves.

" They just sit there and bomb each other with artillery." called a one-eyed man wearing red robes, trimmed in gold.

" You think they will ever give up?" Naru called back.

" No," said Magnus, Primarch of the Thousand Sons. " I think they are both to stubborn."

" You think everyone is too stubborn!" called a grinning man who had suddenly appeared, and was wearing blue-gray robes, with wolf pelts hanging from his shoulders. The man had enlarged canines, easily three inches long.

" Leman!" called Naru, smiling. " What's happening?" she asked, as Leman was still alive and thus could only appear in the Realm of periods of time.

" I was hunting a Khornate Warband. Your boys, Angron." Leman called over the raisers to the man in white robes with the shoulders painted blue.

Angron grunted, then went back to performing the blade dance of his rapier. After he was possessed, Angron was technically 'dead', and was sent to the Realm. As he was dead, his implants were gone, and he committed himself to perfecting every melee weapon in the galaxy.

" Anyway Naru," said Leman, ignoring Angron. " They are in the vicinity of your world, maybe fifty percent chance of discovering it. If I were you, I'd start training quick." he explained, unconsciously flexing his right hand, as if grasping a spear.

Naru was about to respond, but felt queasy, and before she could warn her brothers, she was blinded by a flash of light.

* * *

" THAT'S MY SEAT!"

Naru opened her eyes, and saw a girl with a ridiculously big forehead and hot pink hair screaming at her.

Naru glared at the girl, restraining her urge to slice off the girls head.

" Buzz off!" she said fiercely. Being forced back into the real world was a very unpleasant sensation, and it had caught her unawares, making her incredibly cranky.

The pink haired girl opened her mouth to scream again, when a scarred Chunin walked into the room. Pausing to look around, he yelled, " SHUT UP!", instantly getting everyone's attention.

The pink haired girl threw a glare at Naru, along with some very weak killer intent, and then sat down, not looking at Naru.

The Chunin looked briefly at Naru, then proceeded to explain the life of a shinobi to the Genins.

Naru ignored the Chunin, and waited for him to call out the teams.

Eventually, the Chunin started calling out the teams, after telling the Genin 'how proud he was.'

"… Team 7! Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naru Uzumaki!"

Naru looked around. Apparently her teammates were the moody bastard next to her, and the pink haired banshee.

Just fucking great.

* * *

Naru Uzumaki waited ten minutes for her teacher, then gave up.

She once again leaned back to go to the Realm, but thought better of it.

Without a word to her teammates, she started climbing the walls of the classroom. With only her feet.

When she was on the ceiling, she laid down and looked at her teammates, one of which was screaming at her yet again. The other, the moody bastard, was looking at her with… What exactly? Hate? Resentment?

" NARU YOU BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed the banshee, so loud that Naru was amazed she wasn't breaking the window of the classroom.

" I am practicing a chakra control exercise. My chakra control is not as good as it should be, and I want to make it better." Naru replied, glaring at the pink haired banshee. She was so similar to the Sound Marines of the Emperor's Children, only much louder.

So Naru waited, on the ceiling, for over three hours, three hours in which she could have been training, or spending with Kyu-kun…

* * *

Kakashi Hatake stuck his head into the classroom, smiling underneath his mask. He had finally been assigned to train the Last Uchiha!

As he opened his mouth to speak, a strangely organic looking katana dropped from the ceiling, nearly slicing off his head.

Up on the ceiling, Naru swore vividly, with words that would make Cypher proud.

Kakashi looked up to the ceiling, still smiling.

" Well," Kakashi said, his tone light. " Now that we have gotten our anger management out the way, meet me up on the roof."

With the poof of a Shushin, he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Naru walked out the window, and walked up the wall to the roof, much to the annoyance and resentment of her two teammates.

* * *

After Sasuke and Sakura had walked all the way up the stairs, Kakashi closed his orange book and smiled at them.

" First thing, let's share our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams, so that we know each other better."

" Why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, pointing a finger at Kakashi

" Ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have several likes and dislikes, a few hobbies, and my dream… I never really though about it."

Sakura not-so-quietly whispered to Sasuke, " All we heard is his name!"

" Why don't you go, pinkie?" said Kakashi, oblivious to Sakura's annoyance.

" My name is Sakura Haruno, and my likes are…" she trailed off, looked at Sasuke, and giggled. " I dislike Ino-pig and Naru. My hobbies are…" she trailed off again, and giggled slightly louder. " My dream is…" she trailed off again and gave a very loud fan girlish squeal.

" Ok, Uchiha-san." said Kakashi, having opened his book again.

" Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have little likes or dislikes. I have no hobbies. I don't have a dream… that is too weak a word to use. I have a ambition… to kill a certain man." Sasuke said, his face slightly twisting in anger.

" Ok. Uh, jungle camo." said Kakashi, not taking his eyes off the book.

" My name is Naru Uzumaki. I like my friend Cypher, meditating, training, and Kyu-kun. I dislike people who disturb my meditating." Naru said, glaring at Sakura.

" My hobbies are performing my katas, and other things. My dream is to reclaim my inheritance, and to start a family with Kyu-kun." said Naru, blushing slightly when she mentioned starting a family.

Kakashi finally looked at Naru, and noticed the blush on her face.

" You know," he said, catching everyone's attention. " You are suppose to be eighteen to buy these books," waving Icha Icha Paradise. " But I think I can hook you up." Kakashi finished, eye-smiling again.

" PERVERT!" screamed Sakura, throwing a sloppy punch at Kakashi. Kakashi caught the punch easily, and said, " Well?" to Naru.

Naru smiled, and said, " No thanks, but I'm good. I don't need smut to learn how to make love better."

Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly at the crack, but eye-smiled again and started laughing, diffusing the tension, ignoring Sakura's confused look.

" So, tomorrow we are going to have a test. It is survival training, so meet me at-" Kakashi started, only to be interrupted by Sakura.

" WHAT! Kakashi-sensei, we already had survival training at the Academy. Well, all of except Naru." said Sakura, throwing Naru a glare.

Naru grinned, and said, " Kakashi, you don't have to worry about me. Where I was brought up, living one more day was an accomplishment. Daily life was harder than the Chunin Exams." Naru finished, giving a very vulpine grin.

Sasuke scoffed, and Sakura imitated him.

Kakashi seemed interested by this information, but just continued explaining the test.

" Meet me at five o'clock at training ground seven." he said, and then disappeared with the signature poof of a Shushin.

Naru shrugged, then hopped over the edge of the roof.

Sasuke and Sakura peered over the edge, both hoping to see their strange teammates blood splatter over the ground. Instead, they saw Naru slam into the ground, creating a crater ten feet in diameter. Naru then walked out of the dust cloud, without the usual broken legs from a fall of that height. She walked off, not looking behind her once. Sakura, of course, turned to ask Sasuke for a date, and was surprised when he had disappeared.

Sasuke had slipped off when Naru hit the ground, thinking that at least he was rid of one annoying teammate.

Sakura sighed at her missed chance, then slowly walked home, moping.

* * *

" So, how was it?" asked Cypher when Naru got back to the camp, Kyuubi merely sweeping Naru off her feet.

" Boring." said Naru, yawning. " Apparently we're taking some sort of survival training test tomorrow."

All three started laughing, as Kyuubi pulled a knife from one of his bandoliers and hurled it into the eyes of a giant spider that appeared two feet behind him, not even looking at it.

" Does he realize," Cypher said between bursts of laughter. " That you were raised in a place were survival training was just plain living?" he asked, as Kyuubi and Naru howled with laughter.

" Well," put in Naru, " I don't think he ever heard of Catachan. Poor him!" Naru roared loudly, the laughter dieing down.

As Naru, Cypher, and Kyuubi made a camp in the deep forest, many giant animals tried to attack and eat them, but they all went the way of the Dodo.

* * *

Mitarashi Anko could swear she heard strange sounds coming from the Forest of Death, but who would be crazy enough to go in there after dark?

Well, Naru never said what forest, did she?

Fin

* * *

Yes, Naru was raised by Cypher on Catachan. For her 'manhood' ritual, she traveled to a world known ten thousand years before as One Forty Twenty, or as known to the Space Marine Legion's the Blood Angels, the Emperor's Children, before they turned traitor, and the Luna Wolves, or the Black Legion as they are known now, as the world Murder.

She traveled there, armed only with her devil claw, and slew a megarachnid. The megarachnid was a three meter tall being with eight limbs. They strode on four of those limbs, leaving the other four for combat. Their upper limbs were swords and limbs at the same time, so sharp that they are able to slice through Space Marine Power Armor with ease. She slew one barely, and took the arm the had sliced across her back as a weapon. She cut and honed the weapon until it resembled a katana from the Shinobi World. Her devil claw was not as sharp as her megarachnid sword, so she uses that. She still carries around her devil claw though, for spars and practice.

Oh, Naru's little emblem is like the Jolly Rodger, which is the Pirate Flag, but with a red bandanna over it's head in the Catachan style. The swords are megarachnid limbs cut into katana's, similar to Naru's.

Kyuubi, Naru, and Cypher are immortal. Cypher because he is a Space Marine, Naru because she is a Primarch, and Kyuubi as a side effect of the exorcism.

NOTE: Kyuubi is roughly like a Astartes Space Marine because of the exorcism, which had unforseeable side effects because Kyuubi is a Bijuu, not a Demon.

NOTE: This story will be updated randomly. I will _try_ to, keyword try, to keep a scheduled time, but my updates will come and go with pretty much no order.

Please, no flames, but still review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Holy Knight 5: Hallelujah, someone who points out the gaps in my logic. If, there was any gaps. Point A, will be revealed in the next few chapters. Point B, Naru is of the 2nd Legion. Before you cite some book or Codex, this is_ my_ story. As well, the Emperor knew Naru had been dropped somewhere, and did take precautions. Point C, the Emperor knew this was likely, and used some of his power to try to conceal her presence. Of course, a Primarch's warp signature would show up regardless, but the Chaos Forces do not think that a Primarch is on the Shinobi World, only a high level psyker. However, I explained this in the last chapter. However, a Khorne Warband would not detect the warp signature, as they have no psykers, _right _? _Hmm…._

Reader Ninja: Maybe I will make that a side story, but I am mainly concerned with the plot events from Naruto that I have to rework with a 40k twist. Also, if you look carefully, you can find a few Naruto40k stories, but the authors abandon them because of the conflicting issues, such as 40kNaruto's attitude. I recommend Adeptus Terra's story, Inquisitor Naruto. He/she only recently started, but is updating frequently so far.

Here is the third installment of the " Primarch of Shinobi."

* * *

Sakura stumbled her way to training ground seven, exhausted.

When she arrived at five o'clock, Sasuke was already there, **'of course!'**, and Naru was sitting in a meditative pose, on a tree branch.

Upside down.

Sasuke glared at Naru, resenting her for mastering the chakra control exercise and at the same time wondering how she had survived that fall yesterday.

Naru however, didn't notice all this. She was currently in the Realm, deep in discussion with her siblings.

* * *

" … And then he told us that it was a _survival training test!"_ Naru said, laughing her head off. Leman, Horus, Magnus and the rest of her siblings joined her, except for Rogal Dorn and Perturabo, who were still playing their war-game.

" So, little sister, what are you going to do now?" asked Fulgrim, his royal purple robes tinkling and glittering with it's ornaments.

" Well, right now I am practicing a chakra control exercise by sitting on a tree branch upside down, to get my body used to naturally doing this. As well, I am probably freaking out my teammates by appearing to be asleep." said Naru, a slight grin stretching across her face.

" WILL YOU PEOPLE PLEASE BE QUIET?!" roared Perturabo, glaring at his chattering siblings, his normally rock-hard demeanor shattered by the 'disruption' of his game.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Angron stopped his training with his long claymore to stare at Perturabo's outburst. If this was some sort of Japanese Anime/Manga show, you would have heard a old-fashioned record player skip with a loud screech.

The tension hung in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife, and no one moved for several minutes.

Then Angron shrugged, and resumed slashing through his sparring partner, a very large Ork. The Ork caught on, but had his head cleaved from his shoulders. The Ork's head flew back to his body, connected by a ghastly thread of white material, and knitted itself back into his neck. Naru shrugged, then continued chatting with her siblings.

Naru was explaining to Leman a very crude joke she had heard, when she started getting nauseous again.

She braced herself, and the usual warp-sickness disappeared quickly.

* * *

Naru opened her eyes, seeing Sakura throwing small rocks at her.

Naru growled softly, glaring at the noisy banshee.

With a loud '_poof''_, Kakashi appeared in a large cloud of smoke, eye-smiling as he called out, " Yo!"

Sakura glared at Kakashi, then screamed " YOUR LATE!" as if it wasn't obvious.

Naru hopped down off the tree, her right hand unconsciously flexing.

Sasuke glared at Naru again, as if the sight of her filled him with pain.

" I already have a boyfriend Sasuke, go grab a fangirl." said Naru, as Sasuke's eye began to twitch.

Kakashi pulled out two bells, oblivious to his team.

" Alright, the object of this test is to get one of these bells from me. You have until twelve o'clock." he said, eye-smiling.

" BUT Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura loudly, " There are only _two _bells!?"

Kakashi eye-smiled again. " The person that doesn't get a bell will be tied up to a post, and forced to watch us eat. Then, that person will have to go back to the Academy for another year of training." he said, eye-smiling at the dumbstruck Sakura.

" To get a bell from me, you will have to come at me with the intent to kill, or you will fail." Kakashi said, as Sasuke's face tightened in determination.

" Now, GO!" Kakashi suddenly yelled, as Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the trees.

Naru slowly drew her sword, as Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha book.

Naru didn't say anything, but Kakashi went ahead by giggling pervertedly.

" You know," said Naru, slowly tracing a circle in the ground with her katana, " I hate perverts. I hate them with a passion. All I need to do, in cut one little thing, and the perverts will only be able to _read_ about that sort of thing." she said, pointing her katana at his groin.

" Luckily for you, my mentor told me _not_ to kill you." said Naru scowling unhappily. " Luckily for _me_, I have another katana."

Naru pulled out a scroll, with the kanji's that Kakashi couldn't see on it. She pulled out another scroll, with the more kanji's on it, and sealed her katana into it. She then unsealed what was in the second scroll.

It was a sword, roughly shaped like a katana, but made a strange swishing sound, as if there was liquid in it. The blade was four feet long, and was stained slightly greenish, as if it had been dyed green before.

Naru grinned when she grasped it, as if reliving good memories.

" Your lucky Kakashi," said Naru, still grinning. " You should be honored that I'm am using this sword against you. This is a symbol of _me_, of my pride and my honor, of my battles, and of my _home_." said Naru, relish in her voice.

" Most people call Catachan a hellhole, but it is the most beautiful place I can imagine. You can appreciate it's sheer lethality, and yet appreciate it's beauty." Naru rambled, not paying attention in the slightest to Kakashi, who was unsealing a standard-ANBU-issue katana.

Kakashi got into a slightly rough stance, cursing his lack of practice.

Naru stopped rambling suddenly, quickly lunging forward, slashing diagonally. Kakashi disappeared with a quick Kawarimi, replacing himself with a log. Naru whirled around instantly, slashing horizontally.

Kakashi disappeared with another poof, and Naru turned again, slashing at Kakashi again, who had reappeared behind her again.

" How did you know where I was going to be?" asked Kakashi, sounding genuinely interested. This illusion was broken by his appearance. His katana was pointing towards the ground, and he held his Icha Icha book in his left hand.

" Long experience." answered Naru, not even panting.

Sasuke, who was watching from the shadows, scowled again as he saw a _woman_ pass him in strength _again._

How could a mere _woman_ surpass _him!?_ He was an _Uchiha_ damn it!

" Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" called Kakashi, as he disappeared, siding into the ground.

Naru saw Kakashi slide into the ground, and quickly ran off into the forest, to plan.

Sasuke hopped down into the clearing, pleased that the troublesome womanhad run off.

Sasuke looked around for Kakashi, and was surprised when he was suddenly dragged down into the ground, shouting as the earth enveloped him, leaving only his head sticking out of the ground.

Kakashi appeared with a loud _'poof'_, and casually flipped a page in his book as he watched Sasuke squirm in the trap.

Naru, who was watching from a safe distance, sniggered as she saw Sasuke squirm and get more pissed off.

Sakura, on the other hand, heard Sasuke's shout, and thought that Sasuke had probably beat up Kakashi-sensei. She went to congratulate him, thinking that it was no surprise.

Suddenly, she heard a weak voice say, " S-sakura…"

She turned, expecting to see Naru crawling towards her, begging for help.

Instead, she saw Sasuke, injured and bleeding from his right arm and numerous other places, slowly limp towards her, leaning on a tree.

" SASUKE-KUN!" screamed Sakura, terrified of what had happened to her Sasuke-kun.

" H-help… me…" moaned Sasuke, suddenly collapsing on the ground, bleeding profusely.

Sakura stood stock still, frozen at seeing her crush wounded so badly. Her brain ran the impossibility of Sasuke losing through her head, and she fainted, slamming into the ground, as 'Sasuke' slowly vanished.

Kakashi, from his vantage point in the trees above Sakura, shook his head in disappointment, surprised that Sakura had fallen for such a weak Genjutsu.

Now, he thought, all he had to do was find Naru.

* * *

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!_

Kakashi looked at the two Genins in front of him. Naru had failed to show up, so she must have fallen for one of her teammates traps.

Kakashi opened his mouth to talk to Sasuke and Sakura, when he felt a blade prick his throat.

" Sasuke, Sakura, here, CATCH!" called the person behind Kakashi, and Kakashi was surprised when he recognized Naru's voice. Her stealth was Jonin level, he thought, very surprised.

Naru ripped the two bells from Kakashi's belt, and before they could protest, tossed them to Sasuke and Sakura, ignoring their looks of shock. Sakura and Sasuke caught then stiffly, not expecting Naru to give away her chance to passing.

" You know," said Kakashi casually, as if he wasn't being held at sword point. " How do you know if those are the right bells?" he asked, not moving his body for fear of slicing his own throat.

" Easy. If you tried to pull a switch, I would kill you, then take the bells from your body. At least," Naru said, adding the 'at least', when Sakura and Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy.

" At least," continued Naru, " That's the way things work in Catachan. If a high rank is killed by a lower rank during training, it is assumed that the higher rank is not worth his rank. The lower rank is whipped, then forgiven." Naru explained, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke's and Sakura's shocked looks.

" W-where a-are y-you from, s-some kind of jungle where you a-are attacked e-everyday?" asked Sakura, her fear spilling into her sentence.

" More like every ten minutes, but you got it pretty good." said Naru, smiling slightly and getting a nostalgic look on her face.

" Well," said Kakashi, snatching everyone's attention back to him. " That is all nice and well, but this is not the real me." he said, disappearing in a puff of smoke, still eye-smiling.

Kakashi then appeared from the trees, a good twenty feet from Naru.

" Unfortunately, you still fail." said Kakashi, eye-smiling, as he appeared behind Sakura, lighting fast, and tied her to the tree faster than she could blink.

Naru slowly pulled out the devil claw's scroll and sealed it, noticing Sasuke's look of resentment.

" Don't worry," said Kakashi, seemingly radiating hope, but Naru wasn't fooled. " You won't go back to the Academy." he said.

" We won't?!" screamed Sakura, overjoyed. Naru narrowed her eyes, suspicious.

" No." said Kakashi. " Instead, YOU SHOULD QUIT BEING NINJA!" he yelled, with what appeared the fires of hell appearing behind him.

Sakura and Sasuke froze, and Naru raised an eyebrow.

" Sasuke, you refused to work with your teammates, even when you were incapacitated. Sakura, you refused to work AT ALL!" Kakashi yelled.

" Instead, you chased Sasuke around. Naru had the most promise, and might have gotten the _TRUE_ meaning of the test if she had a bit more time." At this, Naru tilted her head, curious.

" The _TRUE_, meaning of this test is-" Kakashi said, only to be cut off.

" Teamwork, right?" put in Naru, quietly.

Kakashi turned to Naru, visibly surprised.

" At Catachan, we had a test like this. Nine of us were to hunt an animal, a larger cousin of a lion. We were each supposed to have a lion's pelt to pass. In the end, I grouped up with the other eight and we ambushed the lion. When they asked were the rest of the pelts were, I replied that this pelt was for the squad, not any one person. I didn't think that this test was similar until it was obvious that you weren't holding back enough for a Genin to get a bell. But it was too late." Naru murmured, looking down.

" Well, since Naru grasped the concept, I will give you another chance. I will give you ten minute to eat, but you are _not_ to feed Sakura." instructed Kakashi, his tone severe.

Kakashi disappeared with the _'poof'_ of a Shushin, leaving Naru and Sasuke with two bentos of food.

Naru immediately turned to Sakura, pulling out his devil claw again. Sakura gulped, thinking Naru was going to kill her for messing up the test.

Naru chopped through the ropes, and handed her bento to Sakura.

" We can't have you cramped and hungry now can we?" Naru said, smiling slightly.

" Besides," she continued. " My family is different. We don't have to eat every day, and other things. I can survive until I get home." Naru said, deliberately avoiding telling her teammates that 'home' was a forest full of death.

Sasuke caught Naru's look, and handed his bento to Sakura as well, overriding her protests with a blunt, " We need you in top shape."

Sakura reluctantly started eating, as Naru looked over the clearing, waiting for Kakashi to-

" YOU!!" Kakashi roared, appearing out of nowhere, the fires of hell behind him again.

" YOU," he continued, as Sakura and Sasuke froze. " Pass." he finished, much calmer and quieter.

Sakura screamed " WHAT!" very loudly, making Naru's ears pop with force.

Kakashi eye-smiled. " You make it sound like you don't want to pass." he said quietly.

Sakura shut up, and slapped her hands on her mouth. Naru started chuckled under her breath.

" All the teams I have had up until you have followed my orders to the letter. They never even got the hint after lunch. Well, I am proud to say that starting tomorrow, we will do missions together as Team Seven." explained Kakashi, eye-smiling and very proud.

Kakashi disappeared with a _'poof'_, and Naru headed back to her forest. Sakura turned to ask Sasuke for a date, but he had already disappeared again. Sakura ran after him, intent on getting that date.

* * *

Naru hopped into the campsite, her megarachnid sword back in it's sheath on her back. Cypher looked up from his book " The 33 Strategies of War."

" Where's Kyu-kun?" Naru asked, as usually he would be waiting for her.

" He went to the Hokage's office. He suggested that you change into your adult form and join him." said Cypher, flipping the page to " Blitzkrieg Tactics."

" Oh. Ok." Naru replied as she focused her little psyker energy into changing her body.

A bright purple light slowly grew around Naru, blocking out any vision in the clearing. When it subsided, Naru was a good six foot four now, and was wearing her silver robes again.

Naru hopped across roofs as she headed toward the Hokage Tower. She hopped through the window in the Hokage's office, where the Hokage, Kyuubi, Kakashi and nine other Jonin's were talking quietly.

Naru nodded to the Jonin's and the Hokage, and then walked over to Kyuubi to give him a very passionate kiss.

When the Hokage cleared his throat loudly, Naru and Kyuubi jumped apart, looking slightly embarrassed.

" Ah," said the Hokage, in a nostalgic way. " To be young again." he continued, much to Kyuubi and Naru's embarrassment.

The Hokage chuckled, and said loudly " Alright now. Jonin, if you passed your team, step forward.."

A woman Jonin with red eyes and raven hair stepped forward and said, " Team 8, passed."

A tall Jonin who was smoking stepped forward and said, " Team 10, pass."

Kakashi stepped forward and said, " Team 7, pass." much to the Hokage's and the surrounding Jonin's amazement.

" You didn't just pass them because the Uchiha was on the team, did you Kakashi?" asked Naru, her voice different, so that Kakashi could not recognize her.

" No, miss…" said Kakashi.

" Izdah." said Naru.

Kyuubi quietly whispered to Naru, " Death in Old Terran?"

Naru was about to respond when Kakashi intruded.

" So what is your name?" Kakashi asked Kyuubi, barging into the conversation before Naru could protest.

Before Kyuubi could say anything, Naru stepped forward and said, " His name is Devet."

" Oh. That's a nice name." said Kakashi, eye-smiling.

" So, where are you from?" asked Kakashi, as Naru and Kyuubi narrowed their eyes slightly at his overly curious attitude.

" Nine in Old Terran?!" whispered Kyuubi angrily.

" What?" murmured Naru. " I was under pressure." she said, pouting cutely as she protested.

" Oh never mind." said Kyuubi, who could never stay angry at Naru for long.

" If we stay here, Kakashi may get curious. I don't think he will, but he might figure it out. Lets go." whispered Kyuubi, giving Naru the crooked grin he knew she couldn't resist.

" If you will excuse us, Lord Hokage, we are tired, and must rest for tomorrow." said Naru loudly.

" Certainly Izdah." replied the Hokage, warmly smiling.

Kyuubi and Naru hopped out the window, and headed towards the forest, as Kakashi questioned the Hokage about them.

* * *

" Hokage-sama, where are those people from?" Kakashi asked after he thought that Naru and Kyuubi were out of earshot.

Naru and Kyuubi meanwhile, could still here them, and started chuckling.

" They are good friends of mine. I have known the woman since she was a baby. I trust them both with my life, and so should you, Kakashi. You do not need to worry about them. They will not betray Konoha." said the Hokage, his face serious.

" Besides," the Hokage added, " If they did, we would not be able to prevent it."

" Hai, Hokage-sama." said Kakashi, wondering madly about the odd couple. The woman had seemed so familiar.

Fin

* * *

I am sorry for rushing through the Bell Test, but I couldn't make Naru a super powered hero now can I? Naru is learning how to fight Shinobi Style. But, she prefers straight fighting, instead of skulking in the shadows. For the 'Old Terran', I used Croatian, because I am Croatian. I don't live in Croatia, I live in the US. I may use Croatian as 'Old Terran' a bit more, but I will mainly use it for codenames and the like. Also, if you are Croatian, please don't get angry at me if I messed up the word. All I have is a pretty messed up translator.

So, the fighting style thing. Warhammer 40k is pure war, not restricted in any way. The Shinobi fighting style revolves around stealth, assassination, and the like. If a Cadian Kasrkin was dropped into a fight in the Shinobi World, he would die, but the reverse is also true. I will show you what I mean in the next few chapters.

Aight, the fighting rambling thing. Naru deliberately rambled, to catch Kakashi off guard, but it failed, and she settled back to the usual Catachan Devil routine. Oh, and you Imperial Guard treadheads out there, you _will_ love/hate me when I reveal what regiment she was in. Remember, just because she was raised on Catachan, doesn't mean she has to join a Catachan regiment.

Also, I kinda like Sasuke, but right about now he really is an asshole. He was always given what he wanted, and combine that with his clan slaughtered by his _brother_, you're bound to get unstable.

Yes, I really feel like I severely screwed up this chapter, and I am personally disappointed by my mess ups.

Please, no flames, but still review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the fourth installment of "Primarch of the Shinobi."

* * *

" Devil, in position."

" Avenger, in position."

" Cherry Blossom, in position."

" Devil, we are all in position and ready Pervert."

"…"

" Devil to Pervert, respond."

" Cherry Blossom to Jungle Fighter, he's probably just listening to the radio. Again."

" Devil to squad, I am taking command, engage the target."

………………………

………………………

……………………….

" OWW!!"

" HE'S ON MY FACE!"

" Get him off!"

" Devil to squad, I have the target! Retreat back to Tower, now!"

Naru darted from the trees, holding the target in her arms. The target was strangely calm in Naru's arms, peaceful even. Odd; the mission brief had said that the cat was very volatile.

Naru landed in the mission room of the Hokage Tower, with her two teammates and her perverted instructor.

In Naru's arms was a cat. The cat had a red ribbon around it's neck, which said Tora.

" Tora, retrieved." said Naru, gently depositing Tora on Iruka's desk. Tora instantly started screeching, when a very obese woman in a dress grabbed the cat and started hugging it. Sakura and Sasuke grinned, thinking it was Tora's just punishment, while Naru's left eye began to twitch.

" Alright Team Seven, you now have a choice of painting a fence, babysitting an elder's grandson, and-" the Hokage began, when Sakura cut in.

" Hokage-sama, we can do harder missions than this! We are wasting our talents with these errands!" Sakura screeched, and strangely Naru agreed.

" It would be great to get back to actually having to try on a mission again." Naru added, from where she was now leaning on the wall, polishing her devil claw.

" Hn." grunted Sasuke, giving his agreement.

" Well, I have one little C-ranked mission here, but are you sure you can accomplish it?" said the Hokage, holding up a scroll with a large "C" on it.

" YES"

" Yes."

" Yeah."

The Hokage looked at Team Seven, Sakura happy and enthusiastic, Sasuke with his usual moody stare, and Naru, quiet and determined.

" The mission is to protect a bridge builder from the Land of Waves as he travels home and builds his bridge. Tazuna, you can come in now." the Hokage called, as a man walked in.

The man had a large straw hat, and was sipping sake as he scanned Team Seven.

" I am the great bridge builder Tazuna, and all I get for my protection are some brats!" he yelled, somehow managing to sip his sake while yelling.

" Don't worry sir," said Kakashi, eye-smiling. " I am Jonin, and will protect you if things go bad." he said, reassuring the drunk.

Naru looked at the sake longingly, but instead pulled out a large flask and take a sip from that instead.

Tazuna looked at the flask in Naru's hand, and he burped.

Naru's left eye twitched again as Tazuna kept staring at her.

" You know," said Naru, glaring at Tazuna, " I have boyfriend, and he's not you." she said rudely.

" What is in that flask?" asked Tazuna, annoyed.

" Ale." said Naru, taking another long swig of it.

" It would not be good for you to be intoxicated before a mission Naru." said Kakashi, eye-smiling.

" Nah. My family can withstand any alcohol, me and my brother especially. You don't need to worry about me." said Naru, finishing off the last of the ale.

" Well. Team Seven, meet at the east Gate of Konoha at seven o'clock tomorrow morning. Prepare for a long journey, maybe two or three weeks at most." said Kakashi, switching over to Jonin team leader quickly.

" Hai." said Sakura and Sasuke. Naru said nothing, because she had already left.

Xxxx

Naru, Sakura, Tazuna, and Sasuke were waiting at the gate, Sakura and Sasuke loaded up with backpacks. Naru and Tazuna were discussing alcohol, and they were all waiting for Kakashi.

With the signature_ 'poof'_ of a Shushin, Kakashi appeared, perfectly on time.

" Right," he said, eye-smiling. " Lets head out."

Naru walked at the front, while Sakura pestered Sasuke behind her. Tazuna walked behind them, and Kakashi guarded the rear, reading his smut.

"So Naru, are you stupid or something?" asked Sakura. " I mean, you don't have a backpack or any supplies!" she said, as Naru grinned slightly.

Naru turned her head around, and said to Sakura, " All the supplies I need are my sword. I can get everything else from the forest." as she pulled out her megarachnid sword and started polishing it.

Sakura scoffed, and then started pestering Tazuna about the Land of Waves.

" … Does Wave have any ninja?" asked Sakura, much to Naru's amusement.

Naru turned her head around and called back, " If they did do you think he would travel all the way to Konoha for Shinobi?"

Sakura huffed, then turned to Tazuna to quiz him again.

Naru glanced at the two puddles in the road as she walked past them, slowly loosing her katana from it's sheath.

* * *

Suddenly, chains shot out from behind them, encircling Kakashi and tearing him to shreds, as Sakura screamed in horror. Naru was doing the complete opposite, grinning from ear to ear as she sliced through the chain that was slicing towards her.

Naru ducked under the first Shinobi's claw, and loped off his head, as Sasuke attempted to burn the second shinobi to a crisp with a Katon Jutsu.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind the Shinobi, securing in a headlock. He promptly secured the missing-nin by knocking him upside the head and tying him to a tree, as Sakura continued to scream, not even noticing her sensei's return from the dead. She continued screaming, even after Naru tapped her on the shoulder.

" Sakura, SHUT UP!" roared Naru, hitting Sakura with the flat of her katana's blade.

Sakura opened her eyes, screaming again when she saw Kakashi.

" K-k-Kakashi-s-sensei?" Sakura asked, not believing her eyes.

" Delayed Kawarimi." grunted Sasuke, gesturing to the torn up log.

Sakura sighed in relief, before quickly screaming at the sight of Naru, who was washing her katana loving in the dead Shinobi's blood.

" Naru, what are doing?" said Kakashi, appearing behind Naru instantly.

" An old Catachan ritual. Most of the time we face wild animals, so when a Catachan Jungle Fighter faces and kills a worthy human opponent, it is tradition to wash your blade in his blood." said Naru, not looking up from washing her blade.

Kakashi nodded his head once, then turned and started walking towards Tazuna.

" Tazuna," he said in a serious tone. " In a C-ranked mission, the opposition is bandits, not Chunin level missing-nin. Why did you lie about the mission level?" he asked coldly.

The seriousness of the interrogation was ruined when Naru called over, " Hey! I don't mind at all!"

Kakashi sighed, then repeated, "Why did you lie about the mission level?"

Tazuna lowered his head, and started sobbing. Naru looked up from where she was cleaning her blade, and started watching.

" It's all because of Gato!" Tazuna shouted, still weeping.

" Gato?" asked Kakashi, confused. " Isn't he one of the richest men in the world?" Kakashi asked.

" Yes." wept Tazuna. " He is actually a no good crook. He got all his money by drugs, alcohol, anything illegal. He wants Wave as a base for his activities, and he has taken Wave over! He took all the ports, and without the ports, we have no way to get food or anything else. I had to scrape together all the money we had, even the Wave Daimyo couldn't give us that much! Even then, we only had enough money for a C-rank! I'm building the bridge so that Gato doesn't bleed Wave dry!" explained Tazuna, still crying.

" Well team, it's your decision. Do we continue with the mission, or do we return to Konoha for a different team to take our place?" asked Kakashi, turning to Team Seven, and Naru, Sakura, and Sasuke could see how tired he was.

" Just so you know before you decide, this will turn into a B-rank, bordering on A-rank mission if we continue." said Kakashi, his tone grim.

" I say continue." said Naru, her blade now stained red with the missing-nin's blood.

" We demanded a C-rank mission, and we got one. Not one Catachan Jungle Fighter has ever backed down from a challenge, especially not a Catachan Devil.I _will not_ be the first. Even if the rest of the team doesn't decide to continue, I will continue this mission. You have my word." Naru said, her voice rising, as she rested her hand on Tazuna's shoulder.

" I will not stop." put in Sasuke, not about to be outdone by the 'dobe.'

Sakura, seeing that Sasuke was continuing, quickly and eagerly nodded her agreement, as Naru shook her head at Sakura's pathetic efforts to impress Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at each member of his team, making sure they each wanted to continue. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naru met his gaze as each of their eyes glowed with desires. Naru's eyes glowed with enthusiasm, Sakura's with eagerness for Sasuke to see her, and Sasuke's glowed with lust for power.

Kakashi sighed, and turned to Tazuna.

" We'll continue the mission." he said, his voice full of determination.

Tazuna released a deep breath of relief, and said, " Thank you!"

" No problem." said Naru, her blood red blade back in it's sheath on her back.

Tazuna quickly explained that they were going to meet a boat tomorrow morning, to sneak them onto Wave.

Without warning, Kakashi started making handseals, scaring Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna.

As Sasuke wheeled to protect Tazuna, Kakashi finished his very few seals and called out, " Summoning Jutsu!"

A light 'poof' resounded through the road, as a small cloud of smoke rose from the area around Kakashi's hands.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna were confused to see a small dog, with a Konoha forehead protector.

" Yes?" said the pug, scaring the crap out of Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna, while Naru just raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi briefly explained the situation to the small nin-dog, then told him, " Tell Hokage-sama about the situation, them request ANBU pick up the bodies of the Kiri-nin, then send reinforcements."

" Bodies, Kakashi-sensei? But Sasuke-kun only killed one?" said Sakura, confused.

" _I_ killed the bastard, idiot!" roared Naru, slapping Sakura with the flat of her blade.

" Yes, Bodies, plural." said Kakashi, and Sakura finally realized what Kakashi meant. She promptly ran to the side of the road and heaved, as Naru shook her head in disgust.

Kakashi ran off with the other missing-nin, not wanting Sasuke, Sakura, Naru, and Tazuna to see the blood, even though he was sure Naru would enjoy watching the man be executed.

* * *

When Team Seven was breaking camp for the morning, their reinforcement came. Inuzuka Hana showed up, oddly grim and silent for a Inuzuka. She had politely introduced herself to the team and Tazuna, then started talking with Naru.

Quickly, Naru and Hana became friends, talking all the way to the boat, about the most random things, from male siblings to styles of warfare. Kakashi glanced back at the odd friends, realizing that Naru and Hana had something in common.

Both had the feeling that they had to prove to the world that women were not just playthings, little sex-toys to be used and then discarded, as was the policy of many clans and families.

Kakashi shook his head, fearing greatly for whoever pissed off these two kunoichi.

* * *

Naru, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hana, and Tazuna were slowly walking along, and everyone, even Sakura, was quiet. Nobody wanted to die because of the rudimentary mistake of noise discipline.

Naru noticed a twitch in a nearby bush, and quickly chucked a kunai borrowed from Sasuke at it, causing the twitching to stop.

Naru and Sakura darted forward to check the bush, only to find a very pale white rabbit.

Naru bent over the rabbit, inspecting it curiously, as Sakura started screeching in her ear.

" NARU! Look what you did to this poor creature!" she screamed, raising a fist to strike Naru, only for Naru to jab a pressure point in Sakura's arm, disabling it for a few seconds.

" Kakashi." called Naru, gesturing for him to come to her.

" Look," she said, gesturing to the long ears and coloring of the rabbit.

She continued, holding the rabbit very still. " The ears show that it is a hare, and hare's change color in the spring. It's summer now. So if it is still pale, then it must have been-"

_whirr_

" HIT THE DECK!" yelled Naru, who dragged Tazuna to the ground as Kakashi did the same to Sasuke and Sakura, ignoring Sakura's violent protest.

A large shape shot over the group, and would have taken off all of their heads if not for Naru's warning.

Naru stood up, and slowly drew her katana, ignoring Sakura's squeak at seeing the blood covered blade.

Naru's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the weapon that had flown over their heads, and her mouth opened slightly.

A huge sword was stuck in a tree in front of them horizontally. The sword was _easily_ seven feet long, but that was not what was the most surprising about the scene.

A man stood on the blade, wearing a strange ensemble of clothing that included wrappings around his face, and a Kiri forehead protector with a slash through the symbol.

The man grinned slightly, and he spoke loudly and clearly, his voice cutting through all the surrounding noise, quickly grabbing everyone's attention.

" So, the famous Sharingan Kakashi. I must admit, I did not expect to see you here, but it doesn't matter. The old man is mine, hand him over, and you may live." said the missing-nin from Kiri, stressing the "_may_" in his sentence.

" Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist. I am afraid you cannot have Tazuna, because that would mean failing the mission, which I cannot allow." said, Kakashi, reaching up to his forehead protector.

Sasuke tensed at the word " Sharingan", his mind working overtime, wondering what the Kiri-nin had meant. Was Kakashi a Uchiha survivor? But, his name was Kakashi Hatake…

" Demon of the Mist?" came a clear voice, cutting through Sasuke's thoughts.

" You have never seen a real demon before, and I hope you never will. I don't know how you got that title, Zabuza-san, but I intend to strip it from you." said Naru, whipping her katana by her side in a whirlwind like manner.

" A Genin, defeating me?" said Zabuza, amused.

" That is impossible, for a pretender like you." continued Zabuza, drawing a slightly confused look from Naru.

" I do not count you as a shinobi until you are in the Bingo Book, the official listing of deadly shinobi. Let me give you an example," said Zabuza, his tone harsh.

" Copy-Nin Kakashi-san here. He listed as A-rank shinobi, known for copying over 1,000 Jutsu, and other things. Until I see you in that book, you are not a shinobi in my eyes." said Zabuza, gesturing to Kakashi, who was clearly uneasy with his reputation.

" If there was such a book where I come from," started Naru, grinning like a fox, " Then I would be in the highest category, for the death of over two dozen Warlords, and being only nine years old while doing so. Where I come from, it is a jungle where even a moment's distraction can kill you in a dozen different ways, and even the plants try to kill you for no reason other than to feast on your decomposing corpse." said Naru confidently, reaching into a pouch.

" Here." Naru tossed a small circular object at Zabuza, who caught it, looking at it suspiciously.

" That," said Naru proudly, " Is the personal emblem of Norgub Skullcrusher, the ruler of over two dozen, uh, _regions_." said Naru, stumbling over her words when she remembered how she had acquired that trophy with pangs of sadness.

_Ole' Sarge Fang…_

"_ Regions_?" asked Zabuza, amused.

" If not for the sake of this whole world's way of life, I would tell you. But alas, I must make sure that this world does not degenerate into a horrendously cruel and bloody world with millions dying every day." said Naru very quickly, inwardly smirking. There was _no way _in hell that anybody had followed that absurd sentence.

" And what else could cause this world to degenerate into a horrendously cruel and bloody world but the cold hard fact that it is but one world among millions?" called a aristocratic voice.

Everyone turned, to see a tall figure standing against the trees. The man was eight feet tall, and clad in blue and gold armor, with blue flames dancing around the armor, an impossibility. The man held a long staff in one hand, which was curved into two prongs, and had purplish fire dancing between the prongs.

" _Chaos_." spat Naru quietly, getting everyone's attention, as she clenched her left hand, and started whirling her blade faster and faster, until it disappeared from view totally, and a loud hum started coming from the spinning blade.

" Yes, that is the common name for the glorious energies that empower me. However, the question, is," said the man, with the same aristocratic accent.

" How do you, a mere mortal human, know of Chaos?" said the Chaos Marine, genuinely puzzled.

" Of all my family, eight were corrupted by Chaos, one joined willingly, hoping to end Chaos. Three of my brothers died defending humanity from Chaos, two are injured and have been recovering for a long time, and the remaining four of my brother's have continued fighting for humanity behind the scenes. I am well versed in all of the Legions, and you are no different, Sorcerer of the Thousand Sons!" spat Naru, hatred and murder flashing through her eyes, as a purplish light slowly started shining around her, growing in intensity until it blocked out everything else.

The light blinded everyone for ten seconds, and when it faded, Naru was gone. Or rather, the Naru that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura had known was gone.

In her place, was a warrior eight feet tall, wielding a katana five feet long, which looked madly familiar to Team Seven.

" _Surprised_?" snarled the warrior, in a very familiar female voice.

It was Naru, and boy was she was pissed…

" N-n-naru?" asked Kakashi, totally scared of this huge warrior in front of him.

" The one and only." said Naru, as she glared at the Sorcerer, who's face was a mixture of fear and awe.

" A Space Marine…" said the Sorcerer, his voice a mix of disgust and curiosity.

" Close." snarled Naru, whirling her sword by her side again.

The Sorcerer shook his head to clear his thoughts, then shouted out, " Gak! Now!"

A thunderous boom resounded through the clearing as a huge plume of dust rose from the ground seemingly without a cause. Only Kakashi, Hana, Zabuza, and Naru saw the huge armored men for a few seconds before they landed forcefully on the ground.

" Kakashi, Hana, deal with Zabuza! Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, run!" yelled Naru, taking charge.

" Uchiha's don't run." sneered Sasuke, drawing a kunai.

"_They do from this_!"

A second later, twelve large armored figures darted out from the cloud, shocking Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna with their gore and blood covered armor, and their savage weapons.

The warrior's armor had strange horns on the helmets, weird, batwing-like protrusions from the backpacks, and was red… but it wasn't painted… it was blood.

" FOR THE EMPEROR!" roared Naru, her katana reaching out to meet a snarling chain-axe…

Fin

* * *

Gee, ain't I a stinker?


	5. Chapter 5

Do you all hate me? If you say yes, good. If you say no, what is wrong with you?!

* * *

Naru batted the chain-axe aside, taking the Berserker's head with a mere twist of her wrist.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna gaped at Naru, as Kakashi and Zabuza clashed with Suiton Jutsu.

" WHAT DID I SAY?! RUN!" roared Naru, as she blocked another chain-axe with her katana as she fished for a scroll at her waist with her other hand.

She drew a line of blood across the unraveling scroll, and another katana, exactly the same as the katana in her other hand.

With this new katana, she sliced horizontally at the Berserker, who foolishly tried to block it with his free hand. The katana sliced off half of his shoulder, and that section of his chest.

Sakura was frozen in place at the sight of the blood shooting out of where the Berserker's head should be, as a Berserker charged at her, roaring out a cry.

" BLOOD FOR THE-"

Sakura looked, horrified at the sight of the huge Berserker, who had frozen in front of her, as his head and chest slid off his body, sliced diagonally.

Naru towered over Sakura, her expression horrible.

" RUN! Get out of here! There's nothing you can do!" roared Naru, blood oozing from both her katana's.

Sasuke charged, kunai in hand, as another Berserker ran at him, roaring his battle cry.

Naru noticed Sasuke, then threw her left katana, impaling the Berserker. She ran to the Berserker's corpse, hurling Sasuke towards Tazuna and Sakura, yelling, " IDIOT!"

She reached down to grab her katana, but two more Berserkers charged at her, forcing her to drop it on the ground as she blocked quickly.

She slashed threw one of the Berserker's hands, temporarily disabling him. She quickly picked up her katana, and as the Berserker lifted the chain-axe with his other hand, she decapitated him, slashing horizontally with both her blades as Kakashi dodged another of Zabuza's slashes with his monster sword.

The other Berserker chopped at her with his chain-axe, letting loose another battle cry.

" BLOOD FO-"

Naru dodged the chain-axe, then jumped up and kicked the Berserker in the face with her steel boot cap, silencing his war cry. The Berserker stumbled back, and Naru jumped forward again, chopping off the traitor's arms with two swings, then decapitating him again.

Naru saw one of the Berserkers, decked out in a impressive suit of armor, reach for a bolt pistol, and felt her hearts skip a beat.

" I guess if I want a real fight I should go to Khârn!" Naru taunted, hoping that her trick worked, or she was dead.

The seven remaining Berserker's froze briefly, then charged at Naru, screaming out battle cries and yelling their hearts out.

_Great… Very smart Naru… Piss off a bunch of Berserkers…_

" DEATH OR GLORY!" screamed Naru, counter-charging the Berserkers.

Naru slashed open the chest of one of Berserkers, but she might have slapped him for all he noticed.

Naru jumped back, as several chain-axes chewed up the spot where she just was.

The same Berserker leaped forward, slashing at Naru, who blocked the chain-axe with an X-shaped block, then slipping one of the katana's out, and slicing through the Berserker's arm. The chain-axe hit the ground and sputtered silent, as Naru finished the job with a quick slice from shoulder to hip.

Naru heard a cackling sound, and ducked, the warpfire missing her head by a mere six inches.

The Berserker's swore angrily at the Sorcerer, as Khorne hated all sorcery.

Naru took advantage of their distraction and quickly slew another Berserker with a stab to the neck, as the Sorcerer launched more warpfire at Naru, cackling madly.

Naru swore violently, then blasted the fireball with her own fireball, causing a large explosion.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had sliced up Zabuza's arms, which were spurting blood as Kakashi jumped in for the kill. However, a few senbon needles shot out of nearby tree, killing Zabuza instantly. A hunter-nin shot out of the trees, wearing a Kiri headband, and grabbed Zabuza's body, quickly disappearing again. Finally relieved, Kakashi looked over at Naru, gaping at the sight of Naru, katana's in hand, slicing and blocking the snarling chain-axes of the Khorne Berserkers, as she dodged the warpfire the Sorcerer was blasting at her.

Kakashi ran towards the fight, but Naru quickly yelled, " Kakashi, this is my fight! These traitors are MINE!" she spat with disgust.

Kakashi slowed, but kept coming. Naru, seeing him approaching, threw her right katana, sinking it deep into a Berserker's helmet. She whirled around, grabbed Kakashi's vest with one hand, and chucked him over to Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura with a loud, " Stay back!"

She turned around, barely bringing her katana up to block a overhead strike from yet another Berserker. Her katana locked with the chain-axe, the axe trying to chop it to pieces.

She held the block, struggling against the superior angle, as the other Berserker's came around the sides.

" SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!"

A huge water dragon blasted at the Berserkers, splitting around Naru. The water dragon shoved the Berserker's back several feet, giving Naru the precious seconds to pick up her other katana, and stab the Berserker fighting her in the stomach. The blade protruded from the Berserker's back, and the body slid silently off the blade as Naru withdrew it.

" Kakashi, stay out of this! This is my war, not yours!" she yelled, as the three remaining Berserkers charged.

" BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" screamed the Berserkers, revving their chain-axes.

" FUCKING KHORNOS!" screamed Naru, as one of the chain-axes bit into her bicep, taking a chunk of the bicep with it. Quickly, Naru sliced off the offending arm, stopping the chain-axe from tearing off her arm.

Kakashi tried to move to help Naru, while one of the Berserker's started painting some sort of strange seal on the ground. Before Kakashi could move more than a foot, the seal started floating above the ground, filling him full of fear, freezing him in place.

Naru punched the Berserker who had injured her, her fist smashing through the Berserker's helmet like it was paper. The Berserker staggered backwards, blood shooting through his helm in several places.

Naru slashed at the staggering Berserker, but another Berserker slashed at her, forcing her to block or die. Despite her efforts, her shirt and vest were ripped away from her, leaving her in only a jungle camo sports bra.

Eleven silver blurs danced around her bra, connected to a chain around her neck.

" DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" screamed Naru, slashing through the Berserker's arm in several places, the hand, then the elbow, then the shoulder, finishing brutally with the Berserker's head.

Naru stabbed downwards with her right katana, decapitating the gurgling Berserker with the busted helmet.

The last Berserker slashed at her with a larger, more impressive chain-axe than the other, and Naru blocked, and countered, stabbing at the Berserker's stomach.

The Berserker slapped her blade aside with his free hand, and slashed again with his axe.

Naru blocked with her left katana, then sliced horizontally at the Berserker's head. The Berserker ducked, and the blade sliced off the horns of his helmet.

The Berserker ripped the helmet off, snarling, as Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, and Kakashi gasped at the Berserker's face. His face was dark, with glowing white eyes, burning with hate. His face was cracked, as if it was a statue, and radiated hate, rage, and bloodlust.

" Ehren Gak. Captain of the World Eaters." said Naru, surprised.

" Aye!" yelled Gak, slashing horizontally at Naru, who hopped backwards.

" We never knew what happened to you!" yelled Naru, blocking an overhead strike with an X-block.

" Who's we?" grunted Gak, struggling to force down the chain-axe.

" Me and Captain Ehrlen!" yelled Naru, chopping diagonally at Gak, who jumped back.

" How do you know Ehrlen!? He died on Isstvaan!" roared Gak, blocking with his axe.

" Trade secret!" shot back Naru.

" Gak! We must retreat!" called the Sorcerer, his aristocratic accent desperate.

" NO!" yelled back Gak, chopping away at Naru with his chain-axe.

" You have no choice!" said the Sorcerer, blue light surrounding him and Gak, as Naru screamed, " NO!"

The blue light grew in intensity, then winked out, taking Gak and the Sorcerer with it in a loud _vvvuum_.

Naru dropped to the ground, her katana's falling to her sides. The purplish light surrounded her once more, and when it disappeared Naru was back to her normal height.

" Naru, how did you do that?" asked Kakashi, amazed at his student. Sasuke approached one of the dead Berserkers, in awe of it's size. He tried to pick up the chain-axe, but couldn't even budge it.

" Sasuke. Stop, you might turn it on." called Naru, staggering up.

" Naru? How did you… change… like that?" asked Kakashi, his voice hoarse.

" I'll explain later, away from the others. Kakashi, we need to get out of here, now. Chaos Marines never retreat, especially Khorne Berserkers. They will return, with superior numbers. Tazuna, can yo-." grunted Naru, panting, falling down again, unconscious.

" Tazuna, can you lead us to your house quickly? Naru, myself, and Hana are injured." said Kakashi, a nasty slice on his leg bleeding freely.

" I can carry the squirt." grunted Hana, lifting up Naru.

Sasuke sneered at Naru's unconscious body, then walked off, following Tazuna, as Hana carried Naru in her arms.

* * *

Naru slowly sat up, her head pounding. She was in an unfamiliar room, so she must be in Tazuna's house. Still, Naru quickly checked the room for threats or danger, but there was none.

Naru looked over her body, only now noticing the wounds all over her body. Her bicep still had the pale scar from the chain-axe, and she noticed several other wounds as well. Her left calf had a nasty gash across it, her back was bandaged, and she had bandages around her head.

Snorting, Naru ripped the bandages off her head and calf, leaving the bandages on her back alone.

She glanced down, and saw that she was missing her shirt and vest, and before she could prevent it, she glanced at the eleven dog tags around her neck.

Sorrow and sadness washed over Naru, as she remembered………

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Naru crept through the dense jungle, carefully laying spike traps everywhere she could, coating the ground with the poison-soaked jungle vines._

_She carefully climbed a tree, nestling her las-carbine in the crook of her left arm. She reached up and depressed the vox-stud on the collar of her camo vest once._

_Three beeps on her vox answered her, then a thunderous BANG resounded through the valley, and several smaller bangs followed it quickly._

_'Smaller,' was a relative term. Each explosion deafened her, and she could only imagine the pain each of the ork's were going through._

_She quickly drove those thoughts from her head. 'Purge the xeno,' she reminded herself. These primitive orks deserved no sympathy._

_" RUN!" roared a voice, only describable as inhuman._

_A huge mass of green bodies rushed towards Naru's tree, running right over the spike traps she had laid. Quickly, almost as soon as she had seen them, Naru hosed the green tide with las-fire, slaughtering ork after ork in seconds._

_" Up dere'!" roared another ork, his body huge, far larger than the miniature's near him. _

_Naru pressed her body against the tree, pulling several vines by her, dropping dozens of poisonous snakes into the midst of the green horde, evoking screams and yells, as the snakes pumped orks full of toxins._

_Naru reached down to her belt for another clip, but froze when she realized she had none left. She quickly overrode her fear, and jumped down into the mass on writhing orks, drawing her megarachnid katanas, and roaring out a loud, " FOR THE EMPEROR!"_

_She sliced through greenskin after greenskin, but they just kept coming, overwhelming her in a matter of seconds._

_Naru sliced through another greenskin from head to toe, when another stepped up to take it's place. With one of her katana's stuck in a dead body of an ork, she carefully scrutinized the ork. This one was armored up in heavy armor, with darker skin and was about four feet taller than your average ork._

_" Ya mey 'ave killed dem ovver snotlings, but I'se a Nob!" the Ork roared, slashing at Naru with a set of 'Power Klaws.' Naru dodged the Nob's Klaws, then slashed at it's head, only for it to smack the blade away with it's hand._

_Naru dodged a low stab at her stomach, then hopped back, her bandana coming off as she did._

_" You'ez a wuman!" roared the ork, somehow offended at fighting a 'wuman.'_

_" Aye!" roared Naru, chopping off it's arm, and with it, the ork's 'Klaws.'_

_Naru took off the snarling Nob's head with a twist of her wrist, then leaned back on a tree, freeing her katana as she did._

_Naru looked carefully around her, then limped towards the ork encampment her squad of the Catachan XXIV 'Waiting Death' had been assigned to take out. She ran for a good minute, then came upon a hellish scene._

_Eight Catachan Devils lay on the ground, dieing and bleeding massively from stab and slash wounds. She spotted Storm, bleeding from a gaping hole in his stomach. She saw Bullseye, his arms missing._

_Sergeant 'Fang' Brooks fought Warboss Norgub Skullcrusher, the Warboss in charge of the Ork Waagh! on Seltura IV._

_Sergeant Fang when head-to-head with Norgub, blocking his Power Klaw with his bionic powerfist, as he scythed his power sword towards Norgub's head. Norgub slapped it aside with his other Power Klaw, roaring as he did. _

_Norgub slashed downward, as Sergeant Fang blocked barely, his arm twisted in a weird angle._

_Sergeant Fang suddenly reversed his power sword, letting Norgub's Power Klaw slice into his left arm, as Sergeant Fang chopped Norgub's arm, reversing his blade again to slice off Norgub's other Klaw. Without a limb to hold them, Norgub's Power Klaws fell, slicing off Sergeant Fang's sword arm off cleanly, as Norgub fell to his knees. Sergeant Fang stood in front of the kneeling ork, looking like a grim executioner before the condemned. _

_In a way, he was._

_" You should have realized, Warboss, that Catachan would come for you. Boasting about how you took Colonel Hard Head's head, you didn't think that his men would avenge him. But, too late." snarled Sergeant Fang, and with his dying strength, smashed his powerfist into the Warbosse's face._

_Naru sprinted towards Sergeant Fang, desperately telling herself that the invincible Sergeant 'Fang' Brooks wouldn't die, couldn't die. But…_

_" Uzumaki… AHHH… don't forget, Naru Uzumaki. You did good, Spider." grunted Sergeant 'Fang' Brooks, coughing up blood. Without so much as a scream of pain, Sergeant 'Fang' Brooks pasted on to the afterlife, to the final battle for humanity._

_" Aye… Sarge…" mumbled Naru, her mind numb. She finally had her earned name, but at this cost? _

_She would rather have her squad back…_

_(end Flashback)_

* * *

She stuck her head out of the room, making sure nobody was around, before walking out.

She walked down the stairs into a large living room, where her team was discussing something heatedly.

" Oi." grunted Naru, plopping herself down on the couch by Kakashi. She grabbed her proffered shirt and vest, slipping them on as Kakashi eye-smiled.

" How long was I out?" said Naru, fixing her bandana back on.

" Three days." said Kakashi, eye-smiling again.

" How did you get that power?" demanded Sasuke, glaring at Naru, who calmly strapped her katana onto her back.

" I was born with it." grunted Naru, standing up. She motioned to Kakashi and Hana, who nodded and followed her outside.

Naru turned, and saw Sasuke and Sakura following them. " Go back. This is for Kakashi and Hana's ears only."

" Oh, so you're cheating on your Kyu-kun now?" said Kakashi.

Naru turned back around quickly and kneed Kakashi in the groin, snarling, " Be lucky I'm in a good mood, Hatake."

Kakashi collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain as he held his… uh… precious.

" Sasuke, Sakura, go. I'm telling Kakashi and Hana a secret. Notice I said Kakashi and Hana, not Sasuke, Sakura, Hana and Kakashi." said Naru, glaring back at Sasuke.

" Hn." Sasuke grunted, his tone angry.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around and walked back to the house, as Naru watched them.

After they had disappeared into the house, She grabbed Kakashi by the arm, lifted him to his feet, and looked him in the eye as she whispered, " Don't you dare say I would cheat on Kyu-kun, you bastard."

Kakashi grunted, not able to make any other sound.

Naru put Kakashi on her shoulders, then walked for a while, until she could no longer see the house.

She not-so-gently dropped him on the ground, then sat down beside him. She gathered up her thoughts, and considered her options.

Meanwhile, Hana was rolling on the ground, laughing her head off.

" So, Hana, if you are an Inuzuka, where are you companions?" asked Naru out of the blue, surprising Hana.

" They are injured, and my mom said it would be good to try to fight without them for once." said Hana, scowling.

" You hate to be separated from them, right?" said Naru.

" Yeah," said Hana, surprised.

Naru nodded, looking like an wise old woman briefly, before saying, " My brother Leman Russ is like that. He can't stand to be separated from his wolf-brothers, Freki and Geri mainly." said Naru, smiling as she remembered the sight of Leman charging into battle in the middle of a pack of eight Fenrisian Wolves.

Hana was surprised, this Leman Russ sounded a lot like an Inuzuka.

* * *

After awhile, Kakashi stirred, and Naru turned to see Kakashi sitting up slowly.

" Serves you right you prick." muttered Naru darkly.

" Alright Kakashi, this is going to take a while, so listen up or I will make sure the Hatake family dies out." said Naru, instantly snatching Kakashi's attention away from his groin, as Hana snickered.

" It all started about ten thousand years ago…."

* * *

"Damn…" whispered Kakashi, his brain working overtime to sort out all this new information.

" That sums it up pretty good," said Naru, fishing out a pack of what looked like cigarettes to Kakashi.

" Want one?" Naru said, holding up the pack to him.

" You know smoking is bad for you, right?" said Hana, as Kakashi pushed the pack down.

Naru shrugged, then pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

" Bah. One of the advantages of being a Primarch. I'm the only one of my family who smokes though. Besides, these lho sticks aren't as bad as cigarettes anyway." she said, inhaling deeply.

" Really?" asked Kakashi, curious.

" No, their worse." said Naru, flicking her lho-stick in the nearby pond.

"… Right… Anyway, Zabuza is still alive, and I bet those Chaos Marines will come back too. We need to prepare for their attack." said Kakashi, his tone changing quickly.

" What makes you think he's still alive?" asked Naru, confused.

" He was 'killed' with senbon needles, which can also be used for pressure points. Besides, the hunter-nin didn't chop his head off there and then. Anyhow, we still need to prepare for those Chaos Marines. If that was thirteen of them, I'd hate to see what twenty can do." Hana explained, worried.

" Bah. Don't worry. My brother Leman Russ was tracking these guys, so he'll be here soon. One week tops." said Naru confidently, smiling slightly.

" Zabuza will have recovered by one week, and what about those Marines? They could have more Marines right now, waiting to strike at any moment!" exclaimed Kakashi, totally freaking out.

_WHAM!_

Naru stood over Kakashi, who was on the ground, bleeding from his face.

" Don't EVER talk like that again, or I will castrate you with a rusty kunai!" She threatened, her face furious.

" Never give up hope. Never stop, never retreat." Naru said, her eyes cold and hard.

" I expected this sort of attitude, but from Sakura, not a fully grown Jonin ninja! Grow a pair, will you!" roared Naru, barely controlling the urge to kick Kakashi in the groin again.

" Now," said Naru, calming down. " I have no experience as a shinobi, which is why I am a Genin. I am going to train with my brother Angron, who is a master of almost every weapon known to man. You need to train Sasuke and Sakura to be able to help you with Zabuza, because I will have my hands full with the traitors." explained Naru, fixing Kakashi in place with a glare.

" Ok." said Kakashi, as he tried to become ANBU Captain Wolf again, tried to become an insensitive, emotionless tool.

" We better get started, because we're going to need all the help we can get." said Naru, slipping the pack of lho sticks into her pocket again.

Fin

* * *

Alright, I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was for plot purposes.

I am sorry for Hana's awkwardness… I really am trying to put what I think she would say, but it just won't work.

Aight, Naru's 'earned name' is Spider, not because of her swords! Because, she has a spider like tendency to set traps, then lie back and wait for however long she has too, until her trap is sprung. This quality is appreciated in the Catachan XXIV, the 'Waiting Death.'

Also, the Catachan Colonel... Yeah that was a sucky name... but I couldn't think of anything else.

The deal with the fight scene: each of those Berserkers were the same 'level', except Ehren Gak, who is the same 'level' as Naru. Before you protest, Naru is not as experienced as the other Primarchs, and Gak has had ten thousand years to perfect his fighting abilities. He fights with long experience, plus all the dedication and strength of a Khorne Berserker. By the way, Khorno seemed like the perfect insult to a Khorne Berserker, don't you think?

Also, Naru's swords. Of course she's going to have a second one. She can't bring Power Armor or Bolters to the Shinobi World, so she brought her second megarachnid sword. Also, despite it's super sharpness, they are still swords, and can be parried, knocked aside, but not blocked by anything except a power weapon. Even then, the swords will not be broken, as they are pretty much indestructible.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I am incredibly sorry for the long update time, and, sadly, will also not be able to update for a HELL of a long while. Explanations at the bottom.

Here's the sixth installment of _Primarch of the Shinobi._

* * *

Kakashi had ordered them outside, and was telling them to climb trees.

_Trees! _

How the HELL was that suppose to help him kill Itachi?!

" Sakura, this a basic chakra control exercise, don't take it lightly. This exercise requires you to concentrate chakra to your feet, then use it to stick to the tree. Too much and you repel, too little and you don't stick. You must have seen Naru practicing it several times by now." explained Kakashi, as Naru walked up the tree again for Sakura and Sasuke's benefit.

" So what is Naru going to be doing while we are doing this?" demanded Sasuke, his arrogant tone now _too_ only clear to Kakashi.

" I am going to doing other training." replied Naru, giving Sasuke a cold look.

" Why _you_?" sneered Sasuke. " Why not me?!"

" Because one of the requirements of this training is that you impress one of my family members, and you haven't." shot Naru roughly.

" I'm an _Uchiha_ _damn it!_ I _need_ training to defeat my brother!" screamed Sasuke, spit flying from his mouth.

" Even if you had this training, Uchiha, you would be no better off than you are now. Itachi was ANBU at your age, what makes you think you can kill _him_?" said Naru, disgust evident on her face.

" Becau-"

" _DON'T_ 'BECAUSE I'M AN UCHIHA' ME! " yelled Naru, slamming Sasuke into the ground.

Sasuke hit the ground at one-twenty miles-per-hour, then faded into blissful unconsciousness.

" If he's still alive when I come back, he better learn some humility." spat Naru, disgust oozing from her words.

Naru stomped off, as Sakura stayed frozen in fear.

Naru walked away angrily, and started practicing her katas on her katana to kill off her anger.

The Uchiha had deserved it! She thought. He had his head up in the clouds, but was that _really_ his fault?

She wondered… Naru had seen how the village treated him, they gave him what he wanted at every turn. Free food, money, hell, probably even drugs and girls if he asked.

It was the villages fault for everything. Not all of them were bad, the old man and Kakashi for example. But mainly the villagers, the villagers who didn't care about the Shinobi Corps, didn't care about the sacrifices being made daily. Shinobi would stay out of contact for _years _on end if need be. Villagers couldn't care less. The twelve years of undisputed rule of the Elemental Countries, in their eyes at least, had dumbed them down, and made them arrogant. They were classic examples of over inflated ego. didn't they see? Konoha was having troubled times… Iwa was stirring, and Orochimaru was still on the loose. Catachan would have simply shot Orochimaru the second he tried to flee the village, but the Sandaime had allowed his feelings to get in the way.

Naru finished her kata, then sat down, intrigued about the new train of thought.

However, before she could continue her train of thoughts, she felt a sharp poke in the back of the head. She turned, but no one was there. Frowning, she turned face forward again, but felt the poke again.

'_Magnus?' _Naru thought.

'_Yes?' _

' _Oh_ s_hit… Is Angron pissed off again?' _she thought.

'……_Yes.' _

'_Shit!' _Naru thought, scared.

' _It's your fault.'_

Naru bit her lip, then formed the seal for Kage Bushin.

Twenty Kage Bushins popped into view, and Naru sent nineteen to sit on the trees, as strange, purple light built up around the last one.

" NARU!" yelled the clone, as her body changed shape, becoming a man's body, which towered over Naru.

Naru sighed, then warped back to her real height of ten feet, matching the angry clone exactly.

" Naru, what have I told you about being late?!" roared the clone, as his clothes changed, forming white robes with blue shoulders. A picture of a planet appeared on his knees, with a set of teeth set around the world. Naru's swords, however, remained on the clone's back.

" Don't be late or you'll kick my ass?" said Naru, fishing out a lho stick.

Angron had a brutal face, with angry scar issue nearly obscuring his eyes. His shoulders were broad, like a beast of burden, and the scars from his old cortical implants had remained behind, giving the look of a old grizzled war hero.

" YES!" roared Angron, jumping forward and slashing at Naru with a megarachnid katana. Naru hopped back, and placed the lit lho stick in her mouth as she drew her katana and parried off Angron's relentless assault.

Naru sliced and dodged, as Angron chopped off a small segment of her arm, the exact spot that the Khorne Berserker had chopped at back at the battle.

" What, do you World Eaters love that spot or something?" panted Naru, as she hopped in and sliced through Angron's head. A _'poof'_ sounded as the Kage Bushin dispersed, and Angron manifested in another Kage Bushin.

" What spot?" grunted Angron, parrying a diagonal swipe, as he ignored his apparent death.

" That spot on my bicep, both you and one of your World Eater boys have chopped at that exact spot." said Naru, hopping away from Angron's horizontal slice.

" AH! Those Khorno Bastards!" roared Angron angrily, making the nearby birds take off in alarm.

Naru continued parrying and countering, finally killing Angron with a quick stab to the stomach. She quickly grinned, but that grin slid off her face when Angron manifested in another Kage Bushin.

" oh…" groaned Naru, hanging her head.

* * *

Kakashi could hear metal clanging and people yelling, but Naru was out there on her own, and unless she knew Kage Bushin, she couldn't be sparring unless she had a partner. And he knew Hana was guarding Tazuna…right?

Oh well, he thought. It's not like she's in danger.

…Right?

* * *

Meanwhile, Naru laying on the ground, next to her brother Angron, who had finally stopped attacking her. Angron was on his last Kage Bushin, and Naru had tricked him into a position where she could kill him easily, thus ending the training session.

" You've improved, but you aren't good enough to beat Ehren. I remember him when he was an Astartes, and he has probably only improved over these last ten thousand years. He always was a strange one, concentrating massively. We always joked that he should go join the Raven Guard, because he always had a plan." explained Angron, as Naru tossed him a lho pack. Angron fished out a lho stick, lighting it and inhaling deeply.

He tossed the pack back to Naru, who removed the last lho stick, then tossed the empty pack into the air. She sliced the pack into small sections, making a hail of confetti out of the small pack.

" Say hi to Dad for me, kay?" said Naru, standing up.

" Sure." Angron reached across, and clasped right arm-to-elbow with Naru.

With that, Angron disappeared with a _'poof' _, as Naru slowly walked back to the house, finishing off her lho stick.

* * *

Kakashi started, and he jumped forward as he drew a kunai, launching himself towards the intruder.

" Kakashi, stop." came a tired voice, Naru's.

Kakashi froze, as Naru limped out of the trees, bleeding freely from a dozen wounds, shallow and deep.

" Naru!" he exclaimed, bounding forward to help her, but she waved him off.

" I'm fine… Just need a lho stick." she grunted, pushing Kakashi away.

Hana bounded into the house, to get Naru her pack of lho sticks, as Naru sat down on the ground and invited Kakashi to do the same.

" So, your training…." murmured Kakashi, curious.

" I made twenty Kage Bushins, then my brother Angron manifested in one of them. He took one of my katanas, then we fought. Every time Angron 'died', he simply manifested in another Bushin." said Naru, slapping a bandage onto a nasty gash across her thigh. Kakashi noticed that the bandages on her back were still there…

"Naru… where did you get that wound on your back?" asked Kakashi, as Naru stiffened.

" I got it a long time ago…on a world of fire and death." said Naru, trying to end the conversation quickly.

" From your description of the rest of the galaxy, that is practically every world." said Kakashi jokingly, trying to cheer Naru up.

Instead, Naru slumped her head, and moaned, tears falling from her face.

" What's wrong?" asked Hana, gently placing the lho pack on the ground by Naru's feet.

" Nothing. Here, lemme tell you a story." said Naru, taking out a lho stick.

She inhaled deeply, then sighed, smoke gently floating away from her mouth.

" This is a true story, about a great man, Sergeant 'Fang' Brooks …."

* * *

Quickly and quietly, a blur ran out from under a tree, departing the sleeping household.

The blur pulled out a strange looking device, and depressed the center stud once, evoking a beep from the device. A red light appeared on the device, illuminating the night.

Two beeps answered the blur, and the blur depressed the button again.

* * *

Naru stumbled into the house, running straight into Kakashi. She grinned sheepishly, then greeted Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, as she pulled open drawers full of knives. Naru sat down at the table, immediately starting to eat the small portion on her plate.

Sakura ate her small portion, figuring it was as good as a diet.

Sasuke ate his portion, but wanted more. He was an Uchiha damn it, why didn't they feed him more?!

Hana was outside, having already eaten. Naru went to join her, watching the sun gently rise out of the horizon, as Naru polished her blade.

Soon, Kakashi joined them, as Sasuke and Sakura went back to the grove to climb trees again.

Naru reached for her lho pack, but stopped. She sighed, then looked at her comrades. They were loyal fighters, willing to die for a comrade in a heartbeat. Naru respected that. That little 'philosophy' formed the core of the Catachan Jungle Fighters teamwork.

" Guys…" Naru murmured, as Kakashi closed his book.

" Even if we're lucky and you don't have to face any Chaos Marines in the next attack, you will still probably have to face them sometime in our life. Even if we are lucky and we kill all the Traitors before they can get a message off, more will still come, and we need to be prepared. Kakashi, Hana, I'm about to bring in my brother to help, against the Shinobi Code. Is this okay with you?" asked Naru, quietly.

Kakashi, Icha Icha closed, nodded his head. His face lost it's playful air, and adopted one of cold indifference.

Hana, looking at the ground, slowly raised her head to look at Naru, her face quiet and determined. Naru didn't need any more confirmation than that.

* * *

Naru formed the seals for Kage Bushin slowly and surely, showing them to Hana, as Kakashi explained the uses of Kage Bushin.

"… and you will gain the memories of a destroyed clone, so you can use them for chakra training, among other uses. But, since it is a clone you can't use it to do physical training." patiently explained Kakashi, as Hana formed two shaky looking clones.

" Alright Hana, Kakashi, it's fun time." said Naru, grimly.

" Angron manifested yesterday to teach me, so we have to wait one more week till he can manifest again. Instead, my brother Magnus is going to help us, but when I contacted him, he didn't explain how."

" That's his Legion, right?" asked Kakashi.

" Yeah." said Naru, holding up a hand to forestall any more questions.

Naru formed the seals for Kage Bushin, creating two, then concentrating on helping Magnus through the warp. She felt her strength wane as she gave it all to help Magnus.

You see, the more psyker power one has, the harder it is to manifest them. So, Naru could squeeze Angron through with little effort, but a powerful warp-user like Magnus was hard to manifest. Therefore, it would be impossible for _anyone _to manifest the Emperor.

Slowly, a purplish light grew around the left Kage Bushin, tainting it's clothing, until the Bushin mutated.

The Bushin mutated violently, bumps appearing all over his body, bulging, as the Bushin grew in height. The Bushin's jungle camo clothes changed into red robes, the seams golden. The Bushin's left eye shrunk and closed, and a long, diagonal scar crossed over the closed eye.

The mutations stopped, and Magnus stood before them, staring at Kakashi.

Kakashi stared back at Magnus, as Naru and Hana sweat-dropped anime-style at the one-eyed staring contest.

Magnus slowly walked forward, not breaking eye contact with Kakashi.

Magnus towered over Kakashi, staring him down. Then he grinned, and Kakashi did likewise.

Magnus turned to Hana and Naru, and before Naru could protest, charged, and engulfed her in a bear hug.

" Hey! Lemme go!" yelled Naru, struggling under Magnus's death-grip.

Magnus reluctantly released Naru, only to whack her across the head with his staff, pouting childishly. Naru slammed into the ground, her face burying under the loose soil.

" This is supposed to be your brother?" asked Hana, sweat-dropping.

Magnus turned to her, still pouting. " Where we come from, there is only news of death and destruction, so we generally try to have fun when we can." he explained, smiling.

Naru raised her head out of it's dirt pile, spitting out dirt. She glared at Magnus, as he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

" Most of the time, his 'fun' involves me getting slammed into something." she growled, glaring at Magnus.

Magnus chuckled again, and Naru growled, charging at him.

Kakashi and Hana leapt back, as Magnus and Naru collided with a thunderclap. They wrestled on the ground, smashing through trees and rocks, undeterred. They continued for a long while, crushing whatever got in their way.

Finally, Magnus got Naru in a wristlock, and forced her into submission.

" You see," he exclaimed, " Experience always wins!"

Magnus released Naru, and they stood, glaring at each other, as Kakashi and Hana sweat-dropped at the devastation their little wrestle had caused.

" Is this the sort of destruction you guys usually cause when you meet?" asked Kakashi, his book dropped.

Magnus and Naru stared at their feet and mumbled something, causing Hana to laugh and Kakashi to shake his head.

" And your supposed to be a all-wise brother…." grumbled Kakashi, hanging his head.

" I am." said Magnus, smiling slightly.

" So, if you can, uh, 'manifest' in a Kage Bushin, what is stopping you from fighting alongside us, Magnus-sama?" inquired Kakashi.

" Don't call me that. If you absolutely _must_ call me something formal, call me Lord Magnus." groaned Magnus, not even knowing what _sama_ meant.

" Okay, Lord Magnus." said Kakashi, as Magnus groaned again.

" As for your second question, this form is insubstantial. One hit, can cause dispersal. That's why we always have a couple back-ups that I can go into." explained Magnus patiently.

Kakashi frowned. " If that's true," he said, " How can Naru train with her swords?"

Magnus and Naru roared with laughter, doubling over.

Naru stood straight, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. " That actually is a legitimate question, but the answer is very simple." she said, as Magnus continued laughing with gusto.

" You see, my swords are not just sharpened beyond belief. They _cannot_ be sharpened, because they would break and destroy any way of sharpening them. They are naturally so sharp that they cut on a _microscopic_ level, making it almost impossible to stop the blade, except with a power weapon." explained Naru, kicking Magnus in the knee.

Magnus stopped laughing finally, and gave Naru another glare.

" So, all you can do is help us by….uh…what _exactly?_ " asked Kakashi, confused.

Magnus grinned, and leaned forward, scaring Kakashi with his bulk.

" By teaching you _exactly_ how to kill, Hatake." whispered Magnus sinisterly, as Kakashi gulped deeply.

" Are you _sure_ he's not on the evil guy's side?" Hana asked Naru.

Naru frowned, then shrugged, replying, " If he was, we would all be dead by now."

Fin

* * *

If any of you wish to protest that if Sasuke slammed into the ground at a hundred and twenty miles an hour and is _only_ unconscious, remember. "Naruto" is a Japanese anime, which most definitely does _not_ follow ordinary laws of gravity, motion, and logic.

Alright, I'll admit it. I have no excuse for my late updating, but I actually do for this next absence. On July 24, Wednesday, I am leaving for camp. If any of you, by any divine intervention by the Lord, go to Camp Four Winds Westward Ho, I shall see you there. Camp Four Winds is a four week long camp, so there is little probability of me updating for a _lllllooooooonnnnnnnnnnggg_ time.

Also, I am going to a private school in Canada for the rest of my high school education, so I will _try_ to work out a schedule, but no promises.

_The Administratum will accept all reviews, comments, and notes._

**The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm back from Camp!

Luckily for you, I sketched out the outline of this chapter at camp, unfortunately for you, this chapter was plagued by problems and errors, so I am proud to present it!

Here's the seventh installation of The Primarch of the Shinobi!

* * *

Magnus sat down, prompting Kakashi, Hana, and Naru to do the same, as Naru tossed him a small notepad from a backpack.

" Alright," said Magnus, quickly sketching into the pad with quick, defined movements.

Magnus finished, then held up the pad, scrutinizing it, talking as he did. " Khorne Berserkers are among the most elite and bloodthirsty troops in this galaxy, and Thousand Son Sorcerers the most tricky and clever…." he mused, flipping the page and writing quickly again.

Kakashi and Hana gulped, the hairs on the back of their necks raising.

Magnus raised his head from the pad, and Kakashi and Hana were dismayed to see him smiling crazily.

" We have _so_ many advantages, I'm wondering why they don't just surrender now!" he called, as if the Sorcerer was only a dozen yards away.

Naru glared, punching Magnus in the shoulder. " Magnus! Wishful thinking won't win this war, _plans _will!" she snapped.

Magnus shrugged, and continued, " Like I said, we have many advant-"

" Excuse me, but what advantages do we have? From what I saw, those Berserkers and that Sorcerer were very close to killing us, and only Naru's quick action saved us!" butted in Kakashi, as Hana nodded her head in agreement.

Magnus just looked wearily at Kakashi, his façade failing for a moment, showing Kakashi and Hana how truly tired he was.

" Although Khorne Berserkers and that Sorcerer are powerful, them trying to work together will only work in _our_ advantage." lectured Magnus, showing them the first page of the notepad.

The page was covered in large calculations and symbols , all written in Magnus's precise hand. Kakashi and Hana looked blankly at the notes, the language unknown to them. Naru quickly read the notes and nodded her head once, as she wondered whether it was really that simple.

" Care to explain?" asked Hana, confused.

" Khorne and Tzeentch are always fighting each other, forcing their followers to do the same. Tzeentch represents planned change, trickery, and back-stabbing among others, while Khorne represents straightforward slaughter, violence, and war. Khornos despise Tzeentch followers because of their use of the warp and sorcery, and will sometimes attack the followers of Tzeentch instead of the very obvious enemy slaughtering them from behind. Thus, they cannot work together effectively, and will have very obvious flaws in their strategy where the Khornos decide to do their own thing. As well, Khorne Berserkers are particularly inept at illusions. You can cast and effective illusion and get the Berserkers to slaughter each other, or their allies, while Sorcerers are the opposite. While they can hold their own, a Sorcerer is not the best at fighting in close quarters, and relies heavily on their warp sorcery. Our best bet is for Naru to engage and hopefully kill or incapacitate the Sorcerer, and then make the Berserkers slaughter each other. This won't for Gak, however, because he has been gifted by Khorne, and will not fall for a simple illusion." Magnus explained, flipping page after page of the notepad to supplement his explanation.

" What do you classify as incapacitate?" asked Kakashi.

" Arms and legs chopped off, bleeding heavily, and unconscious." grunted Naru.

Kakashi and Hana stared at her, appalled.

" You must remember, our wars are different than yours. Merely unconscious will not do, for they could regain consciousness and shoot you in the back." explained Magnus, as Naru mimed choking herself for exaggeration.

Hana shivered unpleasantly at the image of a person as Magnus had described.

" But besides, we would have to kill the Sorcerer anyway. Even if we _had_ chopped off all his limbs, he could still flay us alive with his mind, or mutate." murmured Naru, rubbing her chin in concentration.

" No, mutation is out of the question. You would sense something like that happening in advance, while he could strike with his mind and kill you before you could react." Magnus lectured Naru, as Kakashi stared at them in confusion.

" What do you mean, _mutate_?" he asked. " Mutation occurs over time, because of birth defects or similar circumstances."

Naru shook her head, while Magnus closed his eye and sighed.

" Mutation can happen very quickly due to the influence of the Ruinous Powers. You saw how the Bushin mutated into me, correct? That is very similar to what mutation by the Dark Gods does, but far more horrible. Tentacles, pincers, claws, monstrously elongated and powerful. Think of the worst of your horror movies, the most horrifying monster in it; and dismiss it." Magnus instructed, opening his eye and fixating Kakashi with a piercing glare, like a searchlight to an escaping convict.

Kakashi and Hana opened their mouths in confusion, but Magnus continued.

" That _monster_ is a cute little unicorn, shining, pretty, and pink, something no one could hate; _it's that adorable_. That monster_,_" said Magnus, his face grim, " Is that _pretty little unicorn_, compared to the horrors of the warp. There are billions of trillions of these daemons out there, each more gruesome than the last. If so much as _one _devotee of Chaos lands on a planet, be it a Traitor Marine or a lowly cultist, Chaos will set in. Daemons will be attracted to the new planet in the slaughterhouse, so to speak. The _only_ way this can be prevented, is a complete and utter purge of every little bit Chaos has touched, be it hive ganger scum or a cute little girl. Chaos has many disguises, and we _must not _be fooled by any of them." Magnus spat in disgust.

Hana nodded thoughtfully and Kakashi looked around, watching out for enemies, while Naru and Magnus conferred in low tones.

"You think they will arrive in time?" murmured Naru, too quiet for Hana to hear.

Magnus slowly nodded, the motion to small for Hana to notice.

"I have no doubt in Gaunt, Greiss, or Straken. The Catachan II and XXIV are-"

Naru broke in quietly. "Keep quiet about that."

"At the very least, Brother Leman will be here in less than a week." Magnus responded.

"I hope you're right." Naru muttered.

" Kakashi? What is it?" Hana's worried voice broke through the quiet and serious atmosphere, as Naru and Magnus looked up quickly.

Kakashi was frozen in position, his face shocked. His mask slowly slid down without him touching it, revealing his handsome face; but that too was twisted in shock. As Naru, Hana, and Magnus watched, that shock slowly twisted into pain, then rage.

Kakashi's eye focused intensely on Naru and Magnus, burning with an inner fire, as his mouth tightened.

" You bastards!" he spat in disgust, scaring Hana.

" Kakashi, what's wrong?" asked Hana, disturbed by his behavior.

" They sold us out!" he roared, his voice full of hate and rage.

" What?!" exclaimed Hana.

* * *

Sarutobi, Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, read over the report in his hand with growing worry.

Many cities in the Land of Fire were having troubles with gangs, the problems growing large enough that Sarutobi had sent Chuunin pacification teams to eradicate the gangs, but they just kept popping up.

He glanced over to a letter on his desk, describing troubles on other nations as well. The Tsuchikage was calling a meeting of the Kages and Daimyos, to confront the issues in all the nations. Normally, a nation would not reveal such weakness to its fellow nations, but as the Tsuchikage said in his letter, the issue was well beyond the ordinary.

The meeting was to be in Kusa, because it was a close to a central gathering spot as the shinobi world had. Bodyguards were, of course, allowed.

The reports on the gangs and the meeting were not the main problems in the Sandaime's mind.

Laid down, in the dead center of his desk, were the reports that worried Sarutobi the most. The reports concerned the outside of the shinobi nations, of the land to east, north, south, and west of the great shinobi nations. The report said the squabbling warlords were falling rapidly to some new army, though the reports differed.

One report said a group of what seemed like shinobi, and were said to materialize from the shadows, detonating massive explosive charge, far larger than your usual explosive note. One of these bombs was said to have destroy an entire city block.

Another report described the invaders as a great tide washing over the nations, crushing armies, and devouring their people. The second report sounded a lot like the reports about the city gangs, though far more horrible.

Where the first army was organized and disciplined, with no mercy, they only attacked certain cities and nations, wiping them from existence. They had only made peaceful contact once, when they were confronted, to warn a nation that if they didn't continue their "purge", they said, "Your whole world will be devoured by the coming storm." What worried the Sandaime was his use of words.

' Your _world….'_

The third report was the most troubling. It spoke of the two armies facing each other, with the army of shadows triumphing over the meager army of crazy mass-murderers. The armies apparently knew each other, for the shadow army gave up its usual meticulous eradication, completely annihilating the opposing army in little over ten minutes.

The second army approached the first army, when it's commander decided to save time by cutting through the forest to the other army's camp. A fatal mistake.

The Sandaime didn't know what happened, only that screams could be heard from the forest, which, according to the spy, sounded "like a demon's dying screech."

A loud click interrupted the Hokage, as his secretary peaked her head in the door, speaking.

" Hokage-sama, there is a man here for you. He insists it's urgent, and I can't convince him to go away. He says he has important info for you." the secretary said, her tone annoyed.

" Send him in." answered the Hokage, disguising his annoyance with a calm, pleasant tone.

The man walked in, and Sarutobi quickly saw how the secretary could not get him to go away.

The man wore a dark cloak with a hood, completely covering his body and head, the cowl concealing his facial features. The cloak was stretched to its limit over the man's muscular body, roughly around six eight-ish. A bit of long gray hair came out of the hood, and the man stood with a slightly slouched manner, as if to say, '_Take your time. I've got all the time in the world._'

" Hello Lord Hokage, I am a friend of a certain Jounin of yours." spoke the man, not waiting for the Hokage to acknowledge him.

The Sandaime frowned inwardly. Only a few people called him 'Lord' Hokage.

" You mean…?" asked the Hokage, silently asking, _'Which Jounin?'_

" Kakashi Hatake." grunted the man, and Sarutobi noticed again how husky his voice sounded.

" Your reason for coming is… what exactly?" asked the Hokage, the pleasant voice slipping from his voice into a emotionless tone.

" I need to know the _exact _location of him and his team, _now._" the man requested.

" Why." said the Hokage, his eyes narrowing.

" The of him and his team is at risk, and only I can get to them in time." explained the man.

" How do you know you can reach him, _if you don't know where he is?"_ asked the Hokage, smirking as the man fell into his trap.

The man stared at Sarutobi, and the wizened Hokage could feel the intensity of the stare even though he couldn't see the man's eyes.

"Sandaime, I do not have time to explain to you my reasons. All you need to know is that if I don't leave to help out Hatake's team, they will all fall, and the rest of this world _will_ follow. Unless my fellows and myself leave _now_, Hatake's team is as good as dead!" roared the man.

Sarutobi's aged heart skipped a beat, and he forcibly quieted his racing pulse.

"I notice how you never said 'Hatake.' You only said Hatake's _team_. " quipped the Hokage.

"Where. Is. The. Team." growled the cloaked man.

" They are in Land of Waves, but I doubt you will reach them. The only way onto the island is by boat, and you don't have one." said the Hokage, turning his chair around.

"I don't need no _fraking_ boat." spat the man.

The door slammed shut.

* * *

Kakashi leapt back, drawing a kunai as he roared. " Hana, _get back_!"

Hana jumped to her feet, puzzled, as Kakashi snarled at Magnus.

"What did they do Kakashi?" asked Hana.

"They're going to bring an army! They want to kill us all!" spat Kakashi, gesturing with his kunai.

"What!" exclaimed Hana, as Naru said "No, you've got it wrong!"

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he tensed. " What, you didn't want us to find out about your massive army of Catachan and whatever else you might be hiding!" he roared.

"What did I just say?" said Magnus, his tone serious.

" You said the Catachan II and XXIV are coming to-" Kakashi started.

" _I__said_ about how Chaos corrupts anything it touches. A dozen World Eaters, including a Captain of the Legion, as well as a Sorcerer of the Thousand Sons, what else can we do? Chaos has found this planet, and we _must_ fight it." Magnus explained, his voice full of conviction.

" When I see these demons of Chaos walking across the land, then I will fight them." spat Kakashi.

" We cannot be part-time soldiers, we must be professional soldiers. Don't you think we would have loved to leave the Imperium, and have an eternity of peace?" Naru said, not waiting for an answer. _"No! _We fought and still fight to protect the Imperium! We destroy countless enemies in the name of the people who have no idea that we do! We have risked life and limb for ten thousand years, to protect a system that has no idea why enemy fleets suddenly disappear, or how an army is found dead on the eve of a battle!" she yelled.

" We _must_ purge all that Chaos has touched, less it return and continue. If a single cultist is left, then Chaos will come again to this world, and we may not be here to save it again." Magnus said, his face turning back into it's blank slate.

Kakashi said. "But-" Only to be cut off by Naru saying "Kakashi, many years from now, when you are dying, crucified to an eight-pointed star, you will remember that you had a chance to stop Chaos, a chance to save this world, a chance to prevent all the madness to come. Will you be a fool and let this chance pass you by?"

Kakashi was aware of Hana watching him, her fear evident across her features, as he thought idly about the chance of seeing the loud and outgoing Inuzuka heir afraid.

" No."

* * *

Sorry again for the late chapter. One week into school up here in Canada, my pre-installed Microsoft Word died, and I only recently got a new Word.

Holy Knight 5: Don't diss the Eldar. I like the Eldar, they're cool.

Hope you like it!

_The Administratum will accept all reviews, comments, and notes._

**The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury.**


End file.
